Sick
by Hikari Chikanatsu
Summary: "Entah kenapa, semakin aku mempercayaimu.. rasanya semakin sakit ketika mengetahui hal lain darimu."-Shun "Mungkin bagimu aku hanya sebagai tempat singgah sementara."-Shun "Sungguh! Kau salah sangka, Shun!"-Hajime. Mengandung unsur Shounen-ai. Jadi disarankan kepada kalian yang gak suka dengan cerita yang mengandung unsur yang tersebut diatas agar tidak membacanya. :)
1. chapter 1

**SICK**

 **Tsukiuta milik Tsukino Talent Production**

 **By : Hikari Chikanatsu**

 **Warning : OOC, Shounen-ai, typo dimana-mana.**

Happy reading~

Shun Shimotsuki, anak dari konglomerat yang juga bergelar bangsawan di Kyoto, namun memilih menjalani kegiatannya sebagai seorang Idol dan menjabat sebagai Leader Procellarum. Yang mana juga Kekasih dari Leader Six Gravity, Mutsuki Hajime. Semua orang tahu itu dan tak mempermasalahkannya. Malah semua orang mendukung mereka.

Mereka juga selalu bersama, menebar kemesraan dan kebahagiaan mereka setiap harinya, yang mana memang dimaklumi oleh Member-menber yang lainnya.

Namun berbeda dengan malam di winter kali ini. Sangat berbeda. Seharian ini Shun tak bersama dengan kekasihnya itu. Terakhir mereka bertemu di dorm, sebelum Shun pergi untuk Syuting iklan dan lain-lain.

Jujur saja, Shun merasa sangat kelelahan luar biasa. Ia bekerja dari pagi hingga Malam hari. Shun juga bingung, Entah kenapa pekerjaannya malah tambah banyak saat winter.

Dengan langkah gontai, ia memasuki dorm dengan membawa sekantung belanjaan yang berisi daging yang tadi ia beli di supermarket. Kenapa? Karena ia berencana mengejutkan anggota lainnya dan membuat pesta barbeque dadakan. Terdengar kekanak-kanakan? Oh biarlah, Shun tidak peduli jika dikira masih kekanak-kanakan.

Sebuah senyum mengembang ketika mendengar suara yang riuh ramai dari dalam ruang santai, tempat mereka berkumpul minimal sejam sehari, bisa dibilang rutinitas harian yang wajib dilakukan.

Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba hati Shun seakan tidak ingin kesana, tidak ingin membuka pintu ruang santai yang terdengar riuh ramai itu. Namun, tubuhnya bergerak begitu saja. Tubuh dan pikirannya bertolak belakang.

Dibukanya pintu ruang santai itu dengan senyuman terkembang. Melupakan rasa lelahnya yang sejak pagi bekerja sesuai jadwal masing-masing Member.

Namun rasanya kenyataan pahit menderanya. Disana, kekasihnya, Mutsuki Hajime tengah mencium partnernya di Six Gravity. Dan jangan lupa, disaksikan oleh semua anggota Six Gravi dan Procella. Sekali lagi, Disaksikan loh!.

Sakit? Tentu saja, bahkan sangat sakit. Dari sana Shun baru tahu kalau ternyata ada rasa sakit namun tidak berdarah didunia ini.

Senyum yang tadinya terkembang kini hilang menunjukkan kebalikan dari yang tadi ia lakukan. Dengan wajah datar, tanpa ekspresi ia tetap melihat apa yang dilakukan kekasihnya itu.

Padahal ia berharap setelah lelah bekerja, akan disambut oleh kekasihnya dan bermanja-manja pada kekasihnya. Namun apa daya sekarang? Kenyataan tidak seindah ekspetasi. Tidak seindah seperti Ftv-Ftv ataupun Drama-drama romantis yang ada. Sekali lagi Shun Shimotsuki mengalami sakit namun tidak berdarah ketika memikirkan ini.

Menjatuhkan barang yang ada di kantong plastik yang sedari tadi ia pegang dengan mata yang sudah memanas ia berbalik, memilih menjauh agar tak mengalami sakit yang teramat sangat. Mungkin karena Kecewa dan kesal disaat bersamaan, Shun tak sengaja membanting pintu ruang santai dengan keras. Membuat semua yang ada di ruangan itu mengalihkan atensinya ke arah pintu.

Kai melihatnya, putih. Rambut putih keperakan. Kai langsung menepuk keningnya sendiri ketika ia menyadari siapa di dorm ini yang memiliki rambut berwarna Putih Keperakan.

"Astaga, SHUN!" pekik Kai dan dengan cepat berlari keluar untuk mengejar sahabat serta Leadernya itu.

Hajime yang mendengar bantingan pintu juga menghentikan kegiatan yang tadinya ia lakukan. Ia langsung ikut mengejar Shun ketika Kai menyebutkan nama Shun dan kemudian berlari keluar. Dalam hati ia merutuki dirinya yang dengan gampangnya menerima tantangan dari member-member yang lain tanpa berpikir bahwa Shun akan pulang dan melihatnya.

Shun memilih menuju ruangannya, ia sudah tak kuat lagi. Setelah memasuki ruangannya, Ia langsung mengunci ruangan miliknya itu dari dalam. Mencoba menulikan telinganya dari segala hal yang mengganggunya.

Ia duduk disofa yang ada diruangannya dengan tatapan kosong, seakan nyawanya sudah tak ada lagi disana.

Pintu ruangannya digedor terus-menerus dari luar dan tak lupa suara teriakan dari Kai dan Hajime. Namun yang diinginkan Shun sekarang adalah sendirian, ia ingin sendiri. Merenungkan segala hal.

Merasa tak ada jawaban dari dalam Hajime dan Kai berniat mendobrak pintu ruangan Shun, namun tak jadi karena tiba-tiba Shun membuka sedikit pintu tersebut.

"Aku tidak ingin diganggu, aku sangat lelah. Bisakah kalian pergi." lirih Shun dari dalam tanpa membuka lebar pintu ruangannya. Hajime dan Kai terkejut, mereka merasa ini bukan Shun yang mereka kenal. Shun yang ini seakan sangat rapuh.

Hajime mencoba membuka pintu ruangan Shun. Namun, dengan kekuatan yang Shun punya pintu itu tak bergerak barang seinci.

"Shun. . kalau kau melihat hal tadi, aku hanya ingin menjelaskan kalau hal tadi itu-"

"Tak bisakah kau biarkan aku sendiri? Aku lelah dan letih. Aku ingin istirahat!" potong Shun.

"Shun. . . baiklah, tapi berjanjilah besok kau mau mendengar penjelasanku. Kumohon" pinta Hajime. Kai menatap prihatin leader Six Gravity itu, pasalnya Hajime jarang memohon, hanya Leadernya ini yang bisa membuat seorang Mutsuki Hajime memohon.

"Hm." hanya gumaman yang terdengar dari dalam, setelah itu pintu tertutup rapat dan dikunci lagi.

 *** TBC**

Hai Hai, ini fict pertama Hika-chan di fandom Tsukiuta~

Etto. . karena Hika-chan masih baru di fandom ini, jadi. .mohon bantuannya minna-san~

Dan maaf kalau masih ada kekurangan, dan tak lupa juga terima kasih bagi kalian yang sudah mau membaca fict ini~


	2. *2

Setelah Hajime dan Kai dirasa sudah pergi, Shun kini duduk di sofa ruangan miliknya, meminum air mineral botol yang ia ambil dari kulkas kecil yang ada di ruangannya, dan entah kenapa ingatan tentang Hajime dan Haru kini terputar kembali di otak cerdasnya.

Dengan perasaan kesal ia melempar botol minuman yang baru saja ia minum setengah kesembarang arah dan mengenai vas bunga yang ada disana. Seketika itu juga, suara vas bunga pecah menggema. Shun sudah merasa tak bisa lagi menahan amarahnya.

Dengan emosi ia melemparkan barang-barang yang ada dihadapannya ke segala arah. Membuat suara barang pecah semakin menjadi-jadi dari ruangannya. Namun bisa teredam dari luar, karena setiap ruangan ia buat kedap suara.

Lima menit, hanya lima menit. Kini ruang tamu milik Shun sudah berantakan bak kapal pecah, ia masih kesal. Sungguh, entah kenapa hatinya malah semakin panas.

Beralih dari ruang tamu yang sudah penuh dengan barang yang pecah disana-sini, Shun kemudian berada di kamar mandi. Berdiri didepan wastafel sembari menatap pantulan dirinya yang sudah berantakan.

"Huft.. Aku.. aku tak tau kenapa aku jadi seperti ini. Kacau? apa aku semenyedihkan itu? Apa kurangnya aku? SEBENARNYA APA KURANGNYA AKU!! " teriaknya sembari memukul cermin yang ada dihadapannya. Membuat tangannya terluka karena terkena pecahan kaca yang dia pukul.

Darah menetes dan terus menetes dari tangannya yang terluka.

"Shun yang malang." gumamnya, kemudian keluar dari kamar mandi yang kini penuh dengan pecahan kaca yang berserakan dimana-mana, menuju kamarnya.

Duduk di pinggiran ranjangnya, Shun menatap luka yang baru saja dia buat. Mengambil kotak P3K dari laci meja nakas yang ada didekat ranjangnya, Shun mencoba mengobati luka ditangannya.

Setelah selesai, ia mencoba menenangkan diri dan merebahkan tubuhnya ke ranjang empuknya, melepas penat seharian bekerja dan juga berusaha keras melupakan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

oOo

Dilain tempat, Semua member Tsukiuta minus Shun tentunya. Sedang terlihat murung didalam ruang santai. Tak ada perbincangan sama sekali, hanya keheningan yang ada disana.

"Apa.. Shun-san sangat marah? Apa dia akan membenci kita semua?" ucap Iku memecah keheningan yang sedari tadi tercipta sembari menatap Kai dengan wajah sedihnya.

"Kurasa Shun tidak mungkin membenci kita, maksudku.. Dia seperti ini hanya karena lelah seharian bekerja."

 _'... Semoga saja begitu.'_ lanjut Kai dalam hati.

"A.. Ano.. kurasa tadi Shun-san ingin membuat pesta barbeque. Karena isi plastik yang ia bawa berisi daging." ucap Kakeru mengangkat kantong belanjaan yang dibawa Shun.

"Ya.. Mungkin saja dia ingin membuat pesta barbeque, besok?" ucap Kai lagi dengan nada ragu menjawab ucapan Kakeru.

"Ah.. begitu. Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau besok kita adakan pesta barbeque, berhubung jadwal kita tidak padat. Dan juga.. menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi tadi?!" ucap You bersemangat. Anggota yang lain hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk setuju dengan ucapan Iku.

"Baiklah, besok kita lakukan pesta barbeque!" ucap Hajime semangat.

oOo

Pagi hari telah tiba, raja malam kini telah kembali ke peraduannya dan digantikan oleh raja siang. Sinar mentari hangatnya memasuki ruang kamar Shun melalui celah-celah jendela kamar yang terbuka.

Shun yang merasa terkena hangat sinar matahari pun membuka kelopak matanya, menyesuaikan penglihatannya dari cahaya yang mencoba memasuki netra sewarna limenya.

"Hn.. AH aku lupa!" pekiknya kemudian dengan cepat berlari menuju kamar mandi.

'BRAK' Shun hampir saja terjatuh ketika hendak membuka pintu kamar mandinya.

"Aw.." ringisnya.

"Ah sial sekali. Kenapa tanganku sakit sekali sih." Shun mengomel sendiri, kemudian membuka pintu kamar mandi dan melihat pecahan kaca ada dimana-mana.

"Ah ya.. Aku lupa, kemarin aku melampiaskan kemarahanku pada benda-benda yang ada diruangan." ucap Shun memandang sendu cermin yang telah retak.

 _'Aku tak punya waktu untuk memikirkan hal lain. Pekerjaan Shun. Pikirkan pekerjaanmu. Fokus.. fokus.. aku harus fokus!'_ batinnya bulat. Sedetik kemudian Ia langsung merubah tatapan sendunya menjadi wajah cerah. Dengan hati-hati Shun melangkahkan kakinya menuju bathup yang ada dikamar mandi agar tak terkena pecahan kaca atau apapun yang akan membuatnya terluka.

oOo

"Dai-san! Jadwal kami hari ini kosong kan? mengingat ini natal. Iya kan?!" tanya Iku antusias pada managernya saat rapat pagi di gedung agency mereka.

Dai hanya mengernyit heran, Ia bingung ada apa sebenarnya sehingga Iku nampak antusias seperti itu.

"Hm.. biar kulihat dulu oke?" ucap Dai membuka buku notesnya untuk melihat jadwal anak didiknya.

"Lalu bagaimana jadwal Six Gravity hari ini,Tsukishiro-san?" tanya Haru penasaran.

"Hm.. ya, jadwal kalian seharian ini kosong. Ke-"

"Yatta berarti kita semua bisa melakukan pesta barbeque!" pekik Koi dan Kakeru bersamaan setelah mendengar ucapan Dai.

Dai saling pandang dengan Tsukishiro, mereka bingung sekaligus penasaran dengan tingkah anak didik mereka.

'Tok tok' pintu diketuk kemudian terbuka sedikit dan muncullah Shun dari balik pintu sembari mengintip.

"Ah Shun, kenapa kau baru datang?" ucap Dai berbasa-basi.

"Maaf aku terlambat, Dai. Aku tadi kesiangan. Mungkin efek kemarin karena pulang terlalu larut." ucap Shun sembari memasuki ruangan dan duduk ditempat yang masih kosong, dekat dengan kekasihnya.

"Shun-san, kata Dai-san jadwal kita hari ini kosong. Kami berencana akan membuat pesta barbeque! Shun-san akan ikut bukan?!" ajak Iku antusias.

Shun mengernyit heran, benarkah itu. Tapi seingatnya kemarin sebelum pulang Dai bilang kalau jadwalnya hari ini sangat padat. Menatap penuh arti pada managernya Shun seakan berkata 'Benarkah itu, Dai-san?'.

Dai menghela nafas. Ah ini salahnya juga tak langsung meralat perkataan Koi dan Kakeru tadi.

"Ya, jadwal kalian kosong hari ini. Kecuali Shun. Dia memiliki jadwal yang padat hari ini. Shun kau hari ini ada pemotretan dan Syuting reality Show. em.. Dan ada hal lain yang akan dilakukan setelah kau syuting. Dan yang mengawasimu hari ini adalah Aku sendiri." jelas Dai menatap anak didiknya. Dapat Ia lihat Iku, Kakeru dan Koi nampak kaget. Dan apa-apaan itu, wajah Hajime nampak Shock. Apa pesta barbeque itu sangat penting bagi mereka? pikir Dai penasaran.

"Memangnya kalian ingin mengadakan pesta barbeque dalam rangka apa?" tanya Tsukishiro penasaran. Shun hanya mendengarkan saja. Well sebenarnya perasaannya saat ini sudah tenang.Ia tak marah pada siapapun. Mungkin efek melampiaskan emosinya ke barang-barang sedikit efektif.

"Em.. Sebenarnya kami ingin menjelaskan hal yang kemarin terjadi pada Shun. De-"

"Sudahlah Haru, jangan pikirkan hal itu. Aku tak marah kok. Kalian hanya bermain, bukan begitu? haaah~ maafkan sikapku kemarin Hajime. Aku terlalu cepat menyimpulkan suatu hal. Dan maaf hari ini aku sibuk lagi. Jadi... jangan buat hal yang membuatku marah ketika pulang nanti. Kau taulah.. ketika aku pulang nanti pasti lelah. Dan jika kau suguhi hal seperti kemarin akan kupastikan kalian tak akan hidup dengan tenang nantinya." ucap Shun sembari tersenyum manis sembari mengusap rambut halus milik Hajime. Namun dibalik ucapannya menyimpan ancaman besar bagi mereka semua.

"Ya.. aku juga minta maaf." sahut Hajime membalas senyuman Shun.

 _'Jangan hancurkan kepercayaan yang kuberikan padamu kali ini, Hajime.'_

 ***TBC**

 **maaf kalau masih ada kekurangannya.. Dan terima kasih telah mau membaca cerita buatan Hika-chan ini..**


	3. Chapter 3

Shun terus tersenyum saat diruang rapat, sedikit rasa bersalah menghinggapi hatinya karena tak bisa bersama teman-temannya untuk pesta barbeque.

"Sekali lagi.. Maaf ya?" Ucap Shun.

"Yah, tak apa Shun.. Walaupun jujur, sekarang aku ingin menghabiskan waktu denganmu karena kau selalu sibuk dengan jadwal-jadwalmu itu." desis Hajime terdengar tak suka dengan jadwal padat Shun.Shun menghela nafas.

 _'Kau terlihat posesif Hajime. Aku senang kau seperti ini.'_ batin Shun menatap Hajime sembari tersenyum.

"Sudahlah Hajime, Yang penting kesalah pahaman kemarin telah terselesaikan dengan baik bukan? Kita kan bisa buat pesta barbeque lagi. Emm.. bagaimana kalau setelah tahun baru nanti?"usul Haru. Shun menatap Dai lama.

"Ya.. tentu bisa!"ucap Dai yang memang sudah memeriksa jadwal Shun.

"SETUJU!!" pekik member muda mereka.

"Ah aku lupa, kalian akan mengikuti Konser bersama penyanyi lainnya satu minggu lagi, tanggal 31 di konser akhir tahun yang akan diadakan di tokyo dome." ucap Dai. Hajime memandang manager Grup Procella itu dengan tajam.

"Santai Hajime. Tentu saja Shun juga ikut tampil. Kau pikir dia akan disibukkan dengan jadwal lainnya? Oh ayolah, aku tak sejahat itu. Lagipula Procellarum tak bisa tampil tanpa leadernya." ucap Dai. Hajime mendengus. Tak jahat apanya, dengan memperbanyak jadwal Shun hingga membuatnya sulit bertemu dan berakibat membuat Hajime rindu serindu rindunya pada kekasihnya itu. apa itu tidak jahat? huh.

"Oke!"

 _'Kenapa dia yang marah sih?'_ Batin Shun menghela nafas.

"Baiklah rapat selesai. Ayo Shun, kita harus ke tempat syuting sekarang." ucap Dai menyudahi rapat pagi mereka.

oOo

Hanya enam hari biasa, dengan kegiatan yang biasa dan bisa dibilang agak monoton bagi Shun. Syuting, Pemotretan, Fan Meeting, Latihan dan lain sebagainya. Hanya hal itu terus-menerus yang Ia lakukan semenjak rapat pagi enam hari lalu.

Dan karena berbagai hal monoton itulah yang membuat Shun nampak letih sekarang, bahkan sangat. Tapi dia bersyukur jadwalnya untuk beberapa hari kedepan renggang, tak sepadat akhir-akhir ini. Jadi bisa istirahat. Yah, walaupun besok Shun juga harus tampil di konser akhir tahun. Haah mengingat konser membuat kepala Shun berdenyut.

Sebenarnya Dai sering menanyakan jadwal apa yang ingin Shun ambil dan yang tidak. Tapi Shun hanya menjawab iya dan terserah saja, tanpa menghiraukan apapun. Jadilah begini jadwal full non-stop. Jadi kalau dipikir-pikir siapa yang tak letih?

"Paman, bisa lebih cepat lagi? Aku.. ingin cepat pulang ke dorm." Ucap Shun pada lelaki berambut putih keperakan dengan iris mata berwarna merah.

"Ha'i Shun-sama."

"Mou, sudah berapa kali kubilang jangan panggil aku begitu. Panggil Shun saja. Lagipula aku sudah menganggap Paman seperti keluargaku sendiri." Protes Shun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ha'i ha'i.. maafkan paman tadi, Shun."

"Yes, uncle." Sahut cepat Shun. Orang yang dipanggil paman oleh Shun hanya bisa tertawa. Oh apa tuannya ini selalu menganggap orang yang bekerja dengannya itu adalah keluarganya sendiri. Maksdnya adalah.. Ia adalah seorang supir biasa tak ada hubungan apa-apa hingga ditugaskan menjadi supir pribadi Shun oleh orang tua Shun dan plus tugas tambahan untuk menjaga dan mengawasinya.

Kira-kira lima belas menit perjalanan, mereka kini sampai di dorm member Tsukiuta.

"Shun, sudah sampai." Ucap sang supir menatap Shun.

"Haah.. paman Zen, em.. bisa minta tolong bawakan tasku ke kamar? Shun lelah sekali, jadi tidak kuat untuk mengangkatnya."ucap Shun sembari menunjuk tas yang ada disebelahnya, membuat orang yang Ia panggil dengan Paman Zen itu tersenyum. Oh ayolah, siapa yang tak tersenyum. Shun menunjuk tasnya dengan wajah imut.

"Yes, my lord." Sahutnya membungkuk sopan, membuat Shun sedikit memberengut kesal.

Zen mengambil dan membawa barang yang dimaksud oleh Shun. Sedikit membantu Shun untuk turun dari mobil. Sebenarnya ada rasa khawatir pada sang majikan. Karena Shun selalu pergi pagi-pagi sekali dan pulang malam, sangat malam. Ditambah jadwalnya non stop.

"Paman bisa langsung ke kamarku untuk menaruh tas itu. Emm Shun mau ke dapur sebentar." Ucap Shun tersenyum manis.

"Ha'i ha'i."

Zen meninggalkan Shun didepan ruang santai. Senyum yang tadinya tercetak dibibir plum milik Shun pun menghilang.

 _'Dimana Hajime? Hm.. Dia tak akan melakukan hal yang terakhir kali Ia lakukan bukan?'_ Pikir Shun. Barusaja Shun akan beranjak dari depan ruang santai Ia mendengar suara orang yang paling dia rindukan. Dengan perlahan dia mendekatkan telinganya di pintu ruang santai.

"Tidak.. tidak.. maksudku mungkin saja bukan?!" jelas Haru.

"Yayaya.. terserah.. aku muak membahas pasal Shun. Hmph."

 _'Hajime...'_

"Hey hey.. dia kekasihmu. Jangan seperti itu!" Peringat Haru.

"Memangnya aku peduli?!"

 _'Kenapa?'_

"Hei.. Shun tidak terlibat dipembicaraan kita tadi! Jangan menyalahkannya Hajime. Harusnya kau mengerti atau kau bisa tanyakan padanya." Hajime mendengus.

"Untuk apa? Aku sudah tidak terlalu peduli juga. Jangan suka mencampuri urusan orang lain. Paham?!"

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Tadi kau galau sekarang kau malah bersikap seperti ini. Sebenarnya kau itu benar-benar mencintai Shun atau hanya main-main!!" ucap Haru sedikit membentak Hajime. Sungguh, Haru kesal dengan sikap Hajime sekarang.

"Heh.. Kau pikir aku benar-benar menyukai anak manja itu? Tidak. Tidak, sama sekali tidak! Aku hanya berakting!" balas Hajime.

 _'Apa? Jadi selama ini.. Hajime hanya.. bermain-main denganku?'_

"Apa sebenarnya yang kau inginkan darinya? Tidakkah kau memikirkan perasaan Shun juga?!" Oke kali ini suara Haru terdengar sangat marah.

Sudah, Shun tidak kuat untuk menguping. Sudah cukup tau dengan Hajime yang..Entahlah. Yang pasti hati seorang Shun sedikit merasa sakit dan sedikit kecewa karena mendengar Hajime mengatakan muak dan tidak mencintainya. Shun berbalik dan berniat menuju kamarnya. Zen yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Shun pun mendekat.

"Shun, ada apa?" tanya Zen kini menatap wajah Tuan mudanya itu.

Shun menundukkan kepalanya, setelah mendengar perbincangan Hajime dan Haru tadi entah kenapa kepalanya semakin berdenyut sakit.

"Shun? Ka... Kau baik-baik saja? Shun?!" ucap Zen sembari menepuk pelan lengan Shun agar membuatnya menatap dirinya.

Shun mencoba kuat, Ia menatap Zen dan tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa Paman, Shun hanya kelelahan." sahutnya.

 _'Sakit..'_

"Benar tak apa-apa?" tanya Zen meyakinkan dirinya.

Shun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku pamit ke kamarku Paman, Paman juga boleh pulang sekarang. Terima kasih sudah mau mengantarku kesana-kemari Paman." ucap Shun membungkuk hormat.

"Ha.. Ha'i." Zen menatap Shun yang kini berjalan melaluinya. Agaknya Ia merasa ada yang salah dengan tuan mudanya itu.

Sedangkan Shun, mati-matian menahan sakit dikepalanya.

 _'Ada apa denganku..'_ batinnya. Belum jauh Ia berjalan matanya kini berkunang-kunang dan kemudian kegelapan menguasainya.

'BRUK'

Shun pingsan dan beruntung Zen dengan sigap menahan tubuh Shun agar tak terjatuh membentur lantai. Dapat Zen dengar suara-suara dari ruang santai yang terdengar sangat jelas. Tapi yang dipikirkan Zen sekarang adalah kondisi tuannya itu. Dengan cepat Ia mengangkat Shun ala Bridal Style menuju kamarnya.

 _'Oh apalagi ini, Kuharap tak terjadi hal buruk padamu Shun-sama.'_ batin Zen sendu sembari menatap wajah Shun yang tertidur di ranjang empuknya.

oOo

Sedangkan pertengkaran terjadi di ruang santai.

"Hei.. kenapa kau jadi membelanya? Partnermu itu siapa?" ucap Hajime kesal.

"Kau.. kau partnerku! Tapi setidaknya kau mengerti dia. Dan apa-apan kau tadi bilang muak membahas pasal Shun? Bukankah kau sendiri ya-"

"DIAM.. kubilang diam.."

"Kenapa kau jadi marah?! Huh kalau Shun tau kau seperti ini. Mungkin dia akan berpikir dua kali untuk menjadikanmu kekasihnya. Ingat kata-kataku. . Kau akan menyesali apa yang kau katakan hari ini." Haru melengos pergi meninggalkan Hajime yang sedikit melongo. Uuuh.. kenapa juga dia tadi terpancing emosi. Dan itu hanya berawal dari Haru yang bilang Shun bosan bersama Hajime. Karena itu dia memilih sibuk bekerja. Kata-kata biasa namun bisa membuat amarah seorang Hajime melonjak.

"ARGH!! Kenapa tadi aku malah bicara aku tidak mencintai Shun!!"Teriak Hajime frustasi.

oOo

Konser, hari ini konser akhir tahun. Banyak artis-artis yang mengisi acara. Bahkan Semuanya berjalan lancar dan aman terkendali.

"Ah tinggal satu lagu lagi.. Semangat semuanya!!" ucap Iku semangat.

"Ah benar, tinggal lagu Tsuki no Uta yang harus kita bawakan. Haah.. konser kali ini berlalu dengan cepat ya." ucap Kakeru.

"Baiklah.. karena tinggal lagu terakhir. Kita harus memberikan yang terbaik." ucap You disetujui oleh semua member.

"Shun-san tak lelah? Shun-san kan jadwalnya padat. Dan kemarin kulihat Shun-san pulang larut lagi." ucap Koi menghampiri Shun yang sedang duduk dikursi samping Kai. Six Gravity dan Procellarum sengaja diberikan ruang yang besar dan satu tempat, Karena mengingat mereka satu Grup juga.

"Ya.. em.. masalah lelah tentu saja lelah, Koi. Tapi aku harus profesional dalam menjalani karirku bukan? hehe."

"Wah Shun-san memang ambisius.. "

"Biasa saja."

"Shun, Kau tak apa bukan? Apa kau lelah?" tanya Hajime. Shun tersentak kaget.

"A.. ah ya. Begitulah."

"Kalau lelah istirahat saja du-"

"Tidak perlu, maksudku aku masih bisa melanjutkan konser." ucap Shun memotong ucapan Hajime.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Usahakan buat yang terbaik oke?" setelah mengatakan itu Hajime berlalu. Haru hanya menatap dengan pandangan kesal.Haru masih kesal akan kejadian kemarin. Kesal dengan Hajime yang bilang hanya akting mencintai Shun. Oh Sungguh, Haru ingin sekali mengomelinya sekarang.

 _'Akting yang luar biasa, Hajime..'_ batin Shun sendu.

 _'Ah tidak.. tidak.. aku harusnya berpikir positif. Hajime tak mungkin seperti itu bukan? mungkin saja kemarin itu dia hanya meluapkan amarahnya?'_ batin Shun sembari menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"Baiklah lima menit lagi penampilan terakhir." ucap salah satu Staff.

"Ayo Shun, sudah hampir waktunya." ucap Hajime mengulurkan tangannya. Niat hati Shun ingin menerima uluran tangan Hajime. Namun badannya seakan menolak itu semua. Shun hanya tersenyum dan berdiri tanpa menerima uluran tangan dari Hajime.

 _'Kenapa lagi.. Shun?'_ batin Hajime menatap tangannya yang ulurannya tak di terima oleh Shun.

"Ayo, Hajime. Minna-san Ganbare!" ucap Shun tersenyum. Hajime menarik uluran tangannya yang semenjak tadi tak dihiraukan Shun.

Dengan perasaan bingung dan bimbang Hajime mengikuti Uke tercintanya itu. Berbagai pemikiran ada dalam otak cerdasnya sekarang.

 _'Fokus Hajime Fokus!! urusan dengan Shun bisa dibahas nanti!'_ batin Hajime.

Setelah menyingkirkan pikiran negatifnya, Hajime dan Shun lebih dulu memasuki Panggung sedangkan yang lainnya bersiap.

"Are.. apa tak ada yang salah dari alat ini?" ucap Iku bingung sekaligus was-was.

"Ada apa Iku?"

"Pijakan panggung ini seakan tak kuat." Iku menatap pijakan panggung yang akan membawanya naik kepanggung.

"Mungkin hanya perasaanmu."

"Mungkin."

"Ah Paman, apa pijakan ini kuat?Sedari tadi pijakannya bergerak-gerak." lapor Iku. Staff yang mendengar itu langsung menghampiri Iku.

"Biar saya per-"

"Baiklah dalam hitungan 10 detik Procella akan keluar. harap bersiap. 10." Staff lain tiba-tiba menyela.

"Tapi.. Ini pijakannya ba-"

"Iku tenang saja. itu kuat kok." sahut Dai mencoba menenangkan.

"Oke.."

"4..3..2..1."

Iku,Rui,You, Yoru dan Kai keluar dari bawah panggung dengan menggunakan pijakan panggung yang bisa naik turun.

Semua berjalan lancar. Mereka menyanyi dan menari dengan lancarnya, sampai..

BRUUK

Saat fokus dance dan menyanyi Shun menginjak pijakan yang tadinya membawa Iku naik ke atas panggung. Namun yang terjadi adalah dirinya yang terjatuh dari panggung ke bawah panggung dengan keras.

Dengan cepat Staff yang ada disana mendekati dan membantu Shun. Dai pun dengan langkah cepat memeriksa Shun.

"Matikan mic milik Shun. Dan Bantu aku mengangkat Shun ke ruang kesehatan. Usahakan tutup dengan benar pijakan-pijakan panggung yang tadinya digunakan! Oh astaga kenapa bisa seperti ini, Shun.Kau mendengarku? tetap sadar oke?" ucap Dai khawatir. Takut-takut saat jatuh tadi, Kepala Shun terbentur atau terjatuh mengenai lantai terlebih dahulu. Shun hanya mengerang kesakitan sebagai jawaban.

"Ya, t.. tak usah keruang kesehatan. Aku ingin ke ruang tunggu kita saja. . Dai." ucap Shun menahan sakitnya.

"Tapi Shun, Kau-"

"Kubilang Tak apa, Kumohon Dai."

"Baiklah."

Dai dan Staff membawa Shun dengan perlahan menuju ruang tunggu yang bertuliskan 'Six Gravity Procellarum'. Mendudukkan Shun dikursi yang ada. Dapat Dai lihat dari televisi yang ada diruang tunggu, konsernya masih berjalan lancar.

"Tolong panggilkan dokter. Dan.. untuk bagian Shun isi dengan rekaman suaranya." ucap Dai memberi perintah pada Staff yang ada disana. Dengan cepat staff yang disuruh Dai melakukan tugasnya.

oOo

Hajime dan member lainnya memasuki ruang tunggu. Dapat mereka lihat Shun yang tengah duduk dan menundukkan kepalanya.

Hajime dengan cepat melangkah mendekati Shun dan menarik lengannya.

"Apa maksudmu tiba-tiba menghilang saat konser tadi Shun?! Kau tau banyak fans kita yang kebingungan. Dan itu semua karena Kau!!" ucap Hajime meninggikan suaranya diakhir sembari menunjuk Shun.

"Ha.. Hajime.. aku bukannya kabur atau apa.. tapu tadi itu aku.."

"Apa? Tadi apa?! Kau tahu, karena mu banyak fans kita yang kebingungan karena kau yang tiba-tiba menghilang. Oh ayolah, aku tahu jadwalmu padat tapi tidak harus pergi tanpa menghiraukan bagianmu tadi. Kau seharusnya bersikap profesional! Pilih mau jadi aktor, model atau Idol! Karena kesalahanmu tadi, hasilnya kurang maksimal. Dan karena hal tadi pula, Kupikir.. Kau tidak pantas menjadi Idol!" ucap Hajime dingin. Kemudian menjauhi Shun. Member yang lain hanya bisa menatap sendu pada Shun.

'BRAAK'

 ***TBC**

 **Idenya mengalir begitu saja. Maaf kalau masih ada kekurangan, kesalahan atau apapun itu.** **Terima kasih telah berkunjung** ~


	4. Chapter 4

"Ha.. Hajime.. aku bukannya kabur atau apa.. tapi tadi itu aku.."

"Apa? Tadi apa?! Kau tahu, karena mu banyak fans kita yang kebingungan karena kau yang tiba-tiba menghilang. Oh ayolah, aku tahu jadwalmu padat tapi tidak harus pergi tanpa menghiraukan bagianmu tadi. Kau seharusnya bersikap profesional! Pilih mau jadi aktor, model atau Idol! Karena kesalahanmu tadi, hasilnya kurang maksimal. Dan karena hal tadi pula, Kupikir.. Kau tidak pantas menjadi Idol!" ucap Hajime dingin. Kemudian menjauhi Shun. Member yang lain hanya bisa menatap sendu pada Shun.

'BRAAK'

Pintu digebrak dengan kencang, membuat semua atensi orang yang ada diruangan teralihkan ke arah pintu masuk ruangan.

Disana Dai berdiri sembari menatap kesal, terlihat raut wajah kerasnya yang sedikit memerah menahan amarah.

Melangkahkan kakinya cepat, Dai memasuki ruang tunggu itu dan mendekati Shun.

"Shun, ayo sebaiknya diperiksa kerumah sakit saja. Aku takut ada apa-apa padamu karena hal tadi." ucap Dai menatap lurus Shun, membujuknya dengan hati-hati. Shun nampak menimbang-nimbang. Ia agaknya ragu.

"Tapi Dai.. Haji-"

"Tak usah pedulikan dia dulu.. Kita harus memprioritaskan kesehatanmu dulu. Paham?"

"Ta-"

"Hoo.. setelah hilang tiba-tiba dipanggung tadi, sekarang sakit? Ku kira kau tidak bisa sakit mengingat banyaknya job yang kau terima beberapa hari terakhir!" potong Hajime ketus.

"Hajime!" peringat Haru.

"Kenapa Haru? Memangnya aku salah? Kalian pasti juga berpikiran begitu."

"Hajime diamlah." tengah Dai.

"Ya, kami bisa diam. Tapi bagaimana dengan publik? Mereka pasti memberikan berbagai opini! memberitakan yang tidak baik tentang kita hanya karena dia, Dai. DIA!!" ucap Hajime menunjuk Shun lagi dengan nada tinggi. Entah kenapa, Shun merasa kepalanya kembali pusing.

"DIAM HAJIME! KUBILANG DIAM!!" teriak Dai.

"Memangnya apa yang kalian tahu? Apa kalian tahu apa yang tadi terjadi sehingga Shun tidak ada dipanggung. Apa kalian tahu?!" Lanjutnya keras. Sungguh, Dai kesal luar biasa. Bisa-bisanya anak didiknya menuduh tanpa bukti seperti itu.

Tak ada sahutan, hanya keheningan yang ada.

"Tidak bukan.. kalian tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Jadi jangan menuduhnya."

"Shun.."

'BRUUK' Shun jatuh pingsan.

"SHUN-SAMA!!" pekik orang yang baru membuka pintu dengan perlahan. Semua yang ada diruangan seketika menatap kearah Shun yang kini terbaring dilantai.

"Shun-sama! anda mendengar saya, Shun-sama!!" teriak Zen yang sudah berada didekat Shun.

"Shun?! Oh astaga!" ucap Dai panik.

Zen mengangkat wajah Shun dan langsung terkejut ketika melihat ada darah yang keluar dari hidung Shun plus Shun yang tak sadarkan diri.

"Oh tidak.. apa yang sudah terjadi, Dai-san?! Kenapa Shun-sama jadi seperti ini! Apa yang sebenarnya kalian lakukan padanya?! Shun-sama bertahanlah." ucap Zen mengangkat Shun dan membawanya keluar dengan meninggalkan raut bingung orang-orang yang ada disana diikuti oleh Dai.

"Shun-san.. kenapa?" ucap Iku masih menatap pintu keluar yang sudah tertutup kembali.

"Entahlah.. mungkin sedang mengetes aktingnya pada kita." sahut Hajime ketus.

"Sudah cukup! Bisa tidak kau bicara yang baik?!" ucap Haru geram. Kai mendekati dan menahan Haru yang terlihat sangat marah dan kesal.

"Haru.. tenanglah dulu."

"Tak bisa Kai. Dia sudah keterlaluan!" sahut Haru.

"Tapi Shun juga salah disini. Jadi.."

"Kau membela Hajime? Oh ada apa ini?! Kau lebih membelanya daripada partnermu ssndiri?! Astaga, tak bisa kupercaya!" ucap Haru lagi, kesal.

"Tidak begitu tapi-"

"Ini hanya masalah sepele! Kenapa kalian malah menyudutkan Shun? Bagaimana kalau saat tampil tadi ada masalah atau terjadi kecelakaan yang tak terlihat oleh Camera? Dan itu terjadi pada Shun, bagaimana?!"

"Sayang tenanglah dulu." ucap Kai mencoba menenangkan Haru.

"Jadi kalian juga menyalahkan Shun?" tanya Haru menatap semua member yang ada disana. Tak dapat sahutan, Haru justru mengetahuinya. Mereka semua menyalahkan Shun. Dan itu membuat Haru makin kesal.

"Aku tak tau apa yang ada dipikiran kalian, tapi melihat kalian diam seperti ini aku tahu jawaban kalian. Dan Hajime, aku bingung dengan sikapmu. Sebenarnya kau itu mencintai Shun dengan tulus atau tidak?!" ucap Haru dengan menaikkan volume suaranya.

Hajime nampak terdiam, memproses perkataan Haru. Entahlah, pikirannya sedang berkecamuk sekarang. Hajime sebenarnya sangat-sangat mencintai Shun tulus. Tapi entah kenapa Hajime sering mengucapkan kata-kata yang terbilang kasar pada kekasihnya itu akhir-akhir ini, baik dibelakang Shun maupun pada Shun langsung.

Melihat Hajime yang terdiam Haru langsung mendengus.

"Kau akan menyesalinya Hajime. Dan kalian juga. Aku kecewa pada kalian. Terutama kau, Kai." ucap Haru kemudian pergi keluar ruangan.

oOo

Shun mengerjapkan matanya perlahan, menyesuaikan dengan cahaya yang mencoba memasuki iris sewarna limenya.

Putih dapat Shun lihat ruangan saat Ia sadar ini berwarna putih.

 _'Dimana ini? Rumah sakit kah?'_ batin Shun.

Menoleh kesamping kanan, pandangan Shun langsung memandang sendu.

 _'Apa yang kuharapkan? Berharap Hajime yang ada disini? haha.. kurasa tidak. Dia sedang marah.. Ah~ Apa aku harus memasakkan makanan kesukaannya nanti agar dia berhenti marah?'_ batin Shun.

"Ah kau sudah sadar, Shun? Apa ada yang sakit?" tanya Dai yang sedari tadi menjaga Shun.Shun hanya menjawab dengan gelengan kepala.

"Syukurlah.. em.. Shun.. aku ingin bertanya sesuatu, apa boleh?"

"Ya, tentu saja Dai."

"Em.. apa kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kami?"

Shun diam menatap lurus managernya itu dengan posisi masih berbaring.

"Itu.."

oOo

Shun pulang ke dorm dengan diantar oleh Dai, lebih tepatnya terpaksa mengantar Shun kembali ke dorm. Sebenarnya beberapa saat lalu Dai menyuruh Shun tetap di rumah sakit. Tapi Shun menolak dengan keras. Ia ingin istirahat di dorm saja.

Setelah perdebatan panjang akhirnya Dai menyerah, dan dengan resep dan saran dokter Shun boleh dibawa pulang.

"Shun.. Kalau ada apa-apa langsung hubungi aku, oke?" ucap Dai yang kini membantu Shun memasuki Dorm.

"Hm.. terima kasih Dai." sahut Shun.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, ada yang harus ku urus. Kau langsung istirahat saja." Shun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Hati-hati." ucap Shun pada Dai yang akan keluar dari dorm.

Shun berbalik dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Belum sampai lima langkah ia berjalan, langkahnya terhenti tiba-tiba.

"Mau apa Shun-san? Mau ke ruanganmu? Belum puas membuat kami malu?!"

Shun berbalik menatap orang yang kini berbicara dengan nada marahnya. Shun hanya bisa diam.

"Kenapa diam! Lihat ini Lihat!! Banyak orang yang membicarakannya! Dan ini semua salah Shun-san!" pekik Kakeru memperlihatkan smartphonenya.

 _'Salahku.. kah?'_

"Benar kata Hajime-san.. Shun-san itu tidak pantas menjadi Idol! Jadi.. Sebaiknya Shun-san keluar saja! Jadi grup Kita akan selalu aman!"

 _'Keluarkah?'_

"Kenapa Diam.. haha Diam mu sudah mem-"

"Cukup Kakeru!! Kau ini kenapa menyalahkan semuanya padanya?! Shun.. jangan dengarkan dia." ucap Haru.

"Tapi memang karena dia!"

"Diam! Shun masuk ke kamarmu. Maafkan kelakuan Ka-"

"Kenapa Haru-san repot-repot minta maaf padanya?! Kita tidak pantas mendapatkan maaf. Harusnya dia yang mengatakan maaf pada kita!"

"Ada apa ini? Shun?" ucap Kai. Sungguh Perasaan Shun sangat sakit. Ingin rasanya Ia berkeluh kesah pada Partner terbaiknya, Kai. Tapi.. dapat Shun lihat, Kai juga tidak menyukainya. Memundurkan langkahnya, Shun langsung berlari menuju kamarnya.

"Shun.." ucap Kai memandang sendu.

oOo

Hajime merasa bersalah sekarang. Hanya karena kekesalan sesaatnya kini kekasihnya dipandang rendah oleh Teman-temannya. Menyalahkan Shun karena konser tadi.

"Shun.. maafkan aku." gumam Hajime yang melihat Shun berlari.

Shun memasuki kamarnya, mendudukkan diri pada sisi kanan ranjangnya. Ia menatap kosong keluar jendela.

"Hajime.."

Semalaman Shun habiskan hanya untuk menatap jendela yang ada dikamarnya. Sekilas pemikiran untuk melakukan sesuatu hal yang bodoh pun terlintas dipikirannya.

"Apa aku harus melakukan itu saja?" gumamnya.

"Tidak, tidak.. aku tidak boleh melakukan itu tidak!"

"Aku harus percaya! hm.." Shun menguatkan hatinya.

oOo

Pagi hari telah tiba, Shun kini telah rapi dengan menggunakan pakaian santainya. Jadwalnya hari ini kosong. Jadi Ia bisa beristirahat dengan tenang.

Turun menuju dapur, Senyum Shun yang tadinya terukir indah dibibirnya kini luntur seketika.

"Apa kau bilang? Aku?"

"Ya, bisa hentikan sikap egoismu itu dulu, Hajime?! Tak tahukah kau Shun tersakiti karenamu! Kau bisa lihat sendiri bukan reaksinya kemarin!"

"Diamlah Haru!"

"Kau akan me-hmph."

Hajime membungkam mulut Haru dengan menciumnya. Shun yang melihat itu terkejut bukan main.

 _'Haha.._ _ini tidak nyata bukan?'_ batin Shun sendu. Ternyum tipis Shun kemudian..

PLOK PLOK PLOK

Suara tepuk tangan dari Shun membuat Hajime melepaskan ciumannya. Keduanya pun menatap kearah suara.

"Penghianatan eh?" ucap Shun dingin.

"Shun ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan!" jelas Haru.

"Bukannya Haru kekasih Kai, tapi.. kenapa tadi berciuman dengan Hajime?" tanya Shun pura-pura bingung.

"Tadi itu.."

"Shun aku bisa jelaskan ini."

"Kau mau tahu sesuatu, Hajime?" ucap Shun.

"Entah kenapa, semakin aku mempercayaimu.. rasanya semakin sakit ketika mengetahui hal lain darimu." Shun memundurkan dirinya.

"Mungkin bagimu aku hanya sebagai tempat singgah sementara." lanjutnya yang kini mulai meneteskan air mata.

"Shun.."

"Sungguh, Kau salah sangka, Shun!" ucap Hajime.

"Shun kau salah sangka. Tadi itu kar-

"Karena apa? Permainan lagi.. hiks.. cukup tahu tentangmu Hajime. Sudah cukup. Apa ini karena kesalahanku kemarin? Kalau iya.. maafkan aku hiks.. Kalian bisa tenang, mungkin.. mulai sekaranh Aku tidak akan mengganggu kalian lagi." berbalik, Shun langsung kembali menuju kamarnya dan menguncinya dari dalam.

Member lainnya yang sedari tadi mendengar dari kejauhan hanya bisa terdiam, termasuk Kai.

Oh ini benar-benar Komplikasi Kehidupan.

"Hajime.. Kau.. Kenapa dengan lancangnya melakukan itu!" teriak Haru keras.

"Tadinya ingin membuatmu diam.. tapi aku tak tau ada dia disana. aku.."

"Jadi.. hanya karena itu kau mencium kekasihku?!" ucap Kai dingin.

"Kalian.. ah sudahlah.."

"Kai.. aku bisa jelaskan." ucap Haru mengejar Kai.

Hajime hanya bisa terdiam. Ia menyesal. Sungguh, sangat menyesal karena telah melakukan hal yang bodoh.

"Shun.. maaf."

oOo

Shun menatap kearah cermin yang ada di depannya. Sedikit tersenyum pilu.

"Kau memang menyedihkan." ucapnya.

"Haha.. menyedihkan sekali dirimu Shun." gumamnya lagi. Melirik sebentar kearah benda yang tadi Ia bawa.

"Mungkin lebih baik seperti ini."

"Dikecewakan, dikhianati.. haha.. tak ada lagi yang bisa kupercayai." Shun terus bermonolog.

Berjalan kearah Bathup, Shun kemudian memasuki bathup dan menyalakan airnya. Pandangannya menerawang.

"Maafkan aku, mungkin lebih baik begini." Gumamnya. Mengeluarkan benda yang Ia bawa sedari tadi, dan kemudian mengarahkannya ke pergelangan tangannya.

SRET

Shun menggoreskan Pisau lipat pada tangan kirinya, membuat luka-luka yang tak bisa dibilang kecil. Shun mengarahkan setiap goresannya pada nadinya sendiri.

Air dari Shower terus menerus keluar bersamaan dengan darahnya yang kini telah bercampur dengan air yang ada dibathup.

Shun pun kini merasakan pusing dan kemudian semuanya menjadi gelap.

 ***TBC**

 **Update cepat yeay!**

 **Maaf kalau masih ada kekurangannya ya..**

 **Terima kasih sudah berkunjung..**

 **See You In Next Chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

Hajime merasa sangat bersalah,Ia sadar apa yang dilakukannya memang salah, tapi egonya yang membuatnya tak ingin berterus terang. Dan sekarang, entah kenapa, Hajime merasa sangat.. Sangaat ingin bertemu dan melihat Shun.

Ia tiba-tiba sangat merindukan tatapan mata Shun, senyumnya, dan .. suara tawanya.

Dengan memantapkan hatinya, Hajime langsung berjalan menuju ruangan milik Shun.Mengabaikan teman-temannya yang menatapnya keheranan.

"Hajime, Kau mau kemana?" tanya Haru yang melihat Hajime berjalan cepat.

Hajime berhenti dan menatap Haru lama.

"Aku ingin meminta maaf padanya, Aku tau aku salah. Maka dari itu.. aku ingin memperbaiki semuanya."

"Aku.. juga minta maaf atas kesalahnku tadi. Kai, Haru.. Maafkan aku." ucapnya sembari membungkukkan punggungnya. Kai yang mendengar dan melihat Hajime seperti itu membuat Kai mengusap wajahnya dan menghela nafasnya kasar.

"Haah.. ya, aku memaafkanmu. Tapi ingat, kalau kau melakukannya lagi aku benar-benar tak akan memaafkanmu." sahut Kai tersenyum.

"Hm.. Aku memaafkanmu kali ini. Tapi, Baguslah kalau kau sudah sadar. Tetap semangat, Aku mendukungmu!" sahut Haru tersenyum. Hajime hanya mengangguk dan kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya yang tadinya terhenti.

Hajime sedikit menggerutu karena dirasa jalan menuju ruangan Shun tiba-tiba terasa sangat jauh. Atau Hajime sedang berlari pelan ala ala joging pagi? Ah Entahlah.. yang pasti perasaan khawatir dan takut kehilangan tiba-tiba merayapi hatinya.

 _'Ada apa denganku?'_ batinnya.

 ** _"Karena apa? Permainan lagi.. hiks.. cukup tahu tentangmu Hajime. Sudah cukup. Apa ini karena kesalahanku kemarin? Kalau iya.. maafkan aku hiks.. Kalian bisa tenang, mungkin.. mulai sekarang Aku tidak akan mengganggu kalian lagi."_**

Suara Shun yang tadi memergokinya sedang mencium Haru pun terputar diotak cerdas Hajime.

 _'Tidak..'_ batin Hajime.

 ** _"Kalian bisa tenang, mungkin.. mulai sekarang Aku tidak akan mengganggu kalian lagi."_**

Hajime seakan merasakan hal buruk telah terjadi ketika mengingat Kata-kata Shun terakhir kali.

 _'Tidak mungkin Ia melakukan hal bodoh itu kan?'_

 _'Tidak Tidak.. Shun.. Kuharap Kau tidak melakukan hal bodoh!'_

Hajime berlari dengan cepat. Perasaan tak enaknya semakin menjadi-jadi.

Hajime langsung menggedor-gedor pintu ruangan milik Shun dengan keras sembari berteriak memanggil nama sang kekasih saat sudah berada didepan ruangan milik Shun.

"Shun! Buka pintunya. Shun! Kau mendengarku bukan? Shun!!" teriak Hajime. Rasa panik, ketakutan juga kekhawatiran mulai menggelayuti hatinya. Mendengar suara Hajime yang sangat keras, Semua member yang tadinya sedang berada di ruang santai, sontak berlari menuju arah suara Hajime berada.

Kai menatap pintu ruangan milik Shun yang masih digedor oleh Hajime. Sedikitnya merasa bingung dan heran.

"Hajime.. ada apa? Dan kenapa kau nampak panik?" tanya Kai menatap Hajime.

"Kai, Shun.. dia.. dia.. Sedari tadi dia tak menjawab bahkan juga tak membuka pintunya. Aku merasa ada hal buruk telah terjadi padanya." ucap Hajime sangat panik.

"Hajime-san tenanglah dulu." peringat Yoru.

"Ya, Hajime tenangkan dirimu dulu." Ucap Haru. Hajime mengatur nafasnya. Mencoba menenangkan dirinya.

Dirasa Hajime sudah mulai tenang Kai pun berjalan menuju pintu ruangan Shun, yang mana Hajime masih berdiri disana.

"Kau mau apa, Kai?"

"Hajime minggir sebentar." Sahut Kai.

"Untuk?"

"Kubilang minggir darisana."

Seakan mengerti, Hajime menyingkir dari depan pintu tersebut.

Kai mengetuk santai pintu kamar Shun, kenapa begitu? Karena biasanya jika Shun sedang ngambek akan suatu hal dan mulai mengurung dirinya. Hanya Kai yang bisa membujuknya untuk keluar. Dan tentunya caranya seperti ini.

"Shun.. ini aku Kai, Aku tahu kau ada didalam.. bisa buka pintunya?" ucap Kai masih mengetuk pintu ruangan milik Shun.

"Shun? Kau mendengarku bukan?"

Tak ada jawaban dari dalam. Dan itu membuat Kai merasa was-was akan kekhawatiran. Tidak hanya Kai tapi semua member yang ada disana juga merasakan hal yang sama.

"Shun?" lagi Kai memanggil nama Shun. Namun tetap tak ada jawaban.

"Tak ada pilihan lain." gumam Kai.

"Eh?"

Melangkah mundur, Kai mulai mengambil ancang-ancang dan member lainnya sempat mendengar Kai berbisik 'Maaf'. Sedetik kemudian dapat mereka lihat, Kai menendang pintu ruangan milik Shun dan hebatnya lagi dalam satu kali tendangan, pintunya terbuka.

Kai menyembulkan kepalanya untuk melihat keadaan ruangan Shun.

"Tidak ada siapa-siapa.. lalu dimana dia?" Gumam Kai kemudian membuka pintu lebar-lebar.

Hajime langsung menerobos masuk ruangan Shun melewati Kai yang ada di depan pintu. Yang ada dipikirannya sekarang hanya Shun, Shun dan Shun.

Kai dan member lainnya pun juga ikut masuk kedalam ruangan milik Shun.

"Shun-san" Iku memanggil Shun.

"Shun! Shun..!" panggil Kai. Namun tak ada yang keluar. Bahkan suasananya sangat sepi dan sunyi.

Hajime dan member Tsukiuta lainnya terus mencari. Mereka merasa cemas akan Shun sekarang.

Bagaimana tak cemas, jika Shun tak ada diruangannya. Lalu Shun ada dimana? Mereka bahkan tak melihat Shun keluar sejak kejadian tadi pagi.

"Shun.. Sayang? Kamu didalam?!" ucap Hajime memeriksa kamar milik Shun. Meneliti setiap sudut kamar milik Shun yang penuh dengan poster Hajime dan ditambah berbagai macam merchandise Hajime.

 _'Shun.. kau dimana? Jangan membuatku cemas.'_ Hajime menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Suara gemericik air menyapa pendengaran Hajime. Sontak Ia mengalihkan pandang pada pintu jati berwarna coklat tua yang ada didalam kamar Shun.

"Apa Kau sedang mandi, Shun?" gumamnya.

Memberanikan diri, Hajime mengetuk pintu kamar mandi.

'TOK TOK TOK'

Tak ada sahutan.

'TOK TOK TOK'

Masih tak ada sahutan.

'TOK TOK TOK'

"Shun kau didalam?"

Dan tentunya masih tak ada sahutan dari dalam.

Perasaan panik dan khawatirnya bercampur menjadi satu. Hajime dengan cepat memegang gagang pintu kamar mandi dan mencoba memeriksa apa pintu tersebut dikunci atau tidak dan Hajime sangat bersyukur. Keberuntungan masih berpihak padanya. Pintu kamar mandi itu tidak dikunci.

"Shun, maaf."

Dengan perlahan Hajime membuka pintu kamar mandi. Memasukinya dengan langkah pelan. Tak sengaja Ia berhenti dan menengok kearah cermin wastafel yang nampak retak.

 _'Shun..'_ batinnya kaget. Perasaannya sekarang semakin kalut. Hajime takut, sangat takut akan apa yang terjadi pada Shun. Berbagai pemikiran tentang Shun sekarang ada diotak cerdasnya.

Suara gemericik air yang keluar dari shower terdengar jelas, diikuti suara rembesan air yang mulai memenuhi Bathup. Hajime sontak mengalihkan pandangan dari cermin kearah tirai mandi.

"Shun..?" ucap Hajime mencoba memanggil Shun. Takut-takut kalau memang benar Shun sedang mandi. Namun tetap tak ada jawaban.

"Shun?" ucap Hajime mulai berjalan cepat. Sedikit mengernyit heran pada air berwarna merah yang nampaknya tumpah dari Bathup. Kini perasaan was-was, khawatir dan cemasnya menggebu-gebu menjadi satu. Sedikit rasa sesak menghinggapi dadanya.

Dengan cepat, Hajime menyibak tirai yang ada disana. Seketika itu juga mata Hajime membola. Disana.. Ditengah-tengah bak mandi, Shun berendam dengan wajah yang mulai terlihat memucat dan lagi air yang ada di bathup tersebut berwarna merah darah.

"Shun?! Shun kau mendengar...ku." suara Hajime mengecil diakhir ketika melihat lengan kiri Shun yang masih mengeluarkan darah.

"Tidak mungkin.. tidak, ini tidak mungkin. SHUN, BERHENTI BERCANDA! CEPAT BANGUN!" teriaknya menarik perhatian member lainnya yang masih mencari Shun diluar kamar.

Member lainnya yang mendengar teriakan Hajime, sontak berlari memasuki kamar mandi dan seketika itu pula mata mereka membulat.

Kesan pertama mereka melihat keadaan Shun saat itu hanya satu. Shock.

Mereka semua terdiam menatap Hajime yang kini mengeluarkan Shun dari bathup. Haru yang tersadar akan situasi yang genting itu dengan cepat mematikan Shower yang sedari tadi masih menyala.

Hajime menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi Shun, mencoba membuat sang kekasih terbangun. Namun yang dilakukannya sia-sia. Shun tak nampak akan membuka matanya. Hajime langsung merobek bagian depan kaosnya. Tak dipikirkannya jika hal itu membuat otot-otot perutnya terlihat. Hajime Membalutkannya pada pergelangan tangan kiri Shun untuk menghentikan pendarahannnya dengan telaten.

Member yang lain masih melihat itu Shock seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat.

"Shun-san kena..pa?" ucap Iku bergetar karena melihat kondisi leadernya itu.

"Shun..san." gumam Rui.

Kai dengan cepat mencoba menutupi pandangan Iku dan Rui. Agar kiranya kedua member termuda grup Procella itu tak shock berat, mengingat Iku dan Rui sangat menyayangi leadernya itu. Walaupun kemarin mereka marah pada Shun. Tapi, tetap saja mereka masih menyayangi Shun.

"Shun, bertahanlah. Kai, telpon ambulance cepat!" perintah Hajime. Kai mengangguk, sedikit berbisik pada Iku dan Rui dan kemudian pergi keluar kamar mandi untuk menghubungi ambulance.

"Haru, ambilkan handuk cepat!" Perintah Hajime.

Dengan cepat Haru mengambil dan memberikannya pada Hajime. Hajime langsung membalutkan handuk itu ke tubuh ramping Shun.

Setelahnya Hajime mengangkat Shun ala bridal Style keluar kamar mandi menuju ranjang milik Shun.

"Ah A.. Aku akan menelpon Dai-san dan Tsukishiro-san." ucap Iku yang tentunya diangguki oleh member yang lainnya.

"Iku aku ikut." Ucap Rui mengekori Iku keluar.

Tatapan Hajime hanya terarah pada wajah pucat Shun. Ia mendekap erat tubuh pemuda kesayangannya.

"Shun.. maafkan aku.. hiks.. bertahanlah.. kumohon."

oOo

Kai memasuki kamar milik Shun.

"Shun hiks. . Shun. . maaf.. maaf membuatmu menjadi seperti ini.. Maafkan aku.. maafkan aku.. kumohon bertahanlah.." Hajime terus terisak masih dalam posisi memeluk Shun.

"Hajime, ambulance sudah tiba. Ah Tsukishiro-san juga sudah ada diluar." ucap Kai.

Hajime dengan sigap mengangkat tubuh Shun dan membawanya keluar. Tak perduli jika Ia berpenampilan acak-acakan dengan baju yang sobek dibagian depan.

"Astaga Shun. . Apa yang sudah terjadi padanya?!" ucap Tsukihiro nampak khawatir, setelah melihat Hajime yang menggendong Shun menuju ambulance.

"Akan kuceritakan saat Shun telah mendapat pengobatan,Tsukishiro-san." sahut Kai.

"Aku akan bersama Shun, kalian bisa ikut Tsukihiro-san ke rumah sakit." ucap Hajime menaiki ambulance.

"Tidak Hajime, Aku ikut." ucap Kai. Hajime hanya bisa mengangguk. Ia tak ingin bertengkar hanya karena Kai yang ingin ikut bersamanya di Ambulance. Karena bagi Hajime, keadaan Shun kali ini paling penting dari apapun.

oOo

Dengan cepat perawat yang ada mendorong ranjang rumah sakit untuk membantu memindahkan Shun yang baru tiba menggunakan Ambulance.

Dengan gesit mereka bertindak, membawa Shun menuju ruang UGD agar mendapatkan pengobatan.

"Shun.." lirih Hajime. Kai menatap sendu Hajime.

"Tenanglah Hajime.. Shun pasti baik-baik saja." Ucap Kai menyentuh pundak kekar milik Hajime.

"Dia sampai melakukan hal seperti ini.. Dia pasti sangat tertekan karena kelakuanku.. hiks.." Hajime sudah tak bisa menahan rasa sakit dan bersalahnya. Melihat tubuh Shun yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri saja sudah membuat hatinya sakit. Apalagi nanti jika Shun pergi.. pergi meninggalkannya untuk selamanya. Hajime rasanya tak kuat jika tak ada Shun disisinya.

Dai berlari tergesa hingga melihat dua anak didiknya yang tengah duduk dikursi tunggu yang ada didepan ruang UGD dengan raut wajah sedih.

"Bagaimana keadaan Shun? Dan.. sebenarnya apa yang sudah terjadi?!" tanya Dai menuntut penjelasan ketika sudah berada didekat Kai. Ia tadinya sedang mengatur jadwal grup Procellarum dan tiba-tiba diganggu oleh panggilan Iku yang mengatakan Shun terluka parah. Tentunya membuat Dai merasa was-was akan keadaan Shun.

Dai menatap sendu leader Six Gravity tersebut. Hajime yang sangat mempesona kini nampak berantakan dari tatanan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan hingga pakaian Hajime yang terlihat sobek dibagian perutnya, memperlihatkan otot-otot kekarnya.

Dai rasanya tak sanggup jika ingin mengintrogasi Hajime pasal hal ini.

"Kai jelaskan padaku, sekarang!" ucap Dai mutlak.

"Itu.."

"Kai-san, Hajime-san.. Bagaimana keadaan Shun-san? Dia akan baik-baik saja bukan?" tanya Iku khawatir.

"Dokter masih memeriksanya, dan.. semoga saja tak terjadi hal buruk padanya." sahut Kai menatap sendu pintu UGD.

"Sudah.. cepat jelaskan kenapa Shun bisa seperti ini?" tanya Dai mencoba memfokuskan kembali pada pertanyaannya.

Hajime mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap lurus pada manager Procellarum tersebut. Dia menjelaskan semua yang telah terjadi, Mulai awal hingga akhir.

Dai menggemeletukkan giginya. Ia kesal. Hanya karena masalah sepele mereka membuat Shun yang keadaannya masih kurang stabil itu tertekan.

"Kalian.. Aku kecewa pada kalian. Seharusnya kalian mencari tahu dulu apa sebab musabab dia tak ada dipanggung saat itu!" geram Dai.

"Tapi kami juga tak tau harus mulai darimana. Dan lagi dia hanya diam."

"Kalian bisa bertanya padaku bukan?! Dan asal kalian tahu.. yang terjadi pada Shun saat itu adalah.. Shun terjatuh dari atas panggung ke bawah panggung. Karena pijakan yang membawa Iku naik kepanggung tidak dipasang dengan benar."

"Jadi.. Sebab Shun-san saat itu tak ada dipanggung karena.. itu?" ucap Iku tak percaya.

"Astaga.. aku.. aku memang bodoh. Aku menuduhnya yang tidak-tidak.. hiks.."

"Sudahlah.. lagipula penyesalan kalian tak ada artinya. Semua sudah terjadi.. yang bisa kalian lakukan adalah.. meminta maaf dan meminta kesempatan kedua padanya untuk memaafkan kalian." ucap Dai menatap lurus Hajime yang tengah menumpahkan kesedihannya.

"Tapi Shun-"

"Seperti yang biasa dikatakan oleh Shun, Hajime. Que sera sera. Kau tahu artinya bukan?" potong Dai.

"Dai.."

"Apa artinya Dai-san?" Tanya Iku penasaran.

"Que Sera Sera berasal dari bahasa spanyol, yang berarti "Whatever will be will be" Jadi Arti Que Sera Sera adalah apa yang terjadi terjadilah. Dan pastinya nanti Shun berkata begitu. Percaya saja padaku, Hajime." ucap Dai. Hajime mengangguk dan tersenyum. Perasaannya sedikit lebih tenang sekarang.

Pintu UGD terbuka memperlihatkan Dokter bersurai coklat yang tadi menangani Shun. Hajime yang melihat itupun segera berdiri dan menghampiri sang dokter.

"Dokter bagaimana keadaan Shun?" tanya Hajime cepat.

"Beruntung kalian membawanya tepat waktu. Tapi.. em.. apa disini ada keluarganya? Ada sesuatu yang harus saya sampaikan." ucap dokter itu.

"Orang tuanya masih dalam perjalanan. Saya manager Procellarum, Apa bisa saya saja menggantikan orang tuanya? Karena Shun sudah kuanggap sebagai anakku sendiri." ucap Dai. Dokter itu mengangguk.

"Tentu saja tuan.. anda bisa ikuti saya."

"Apa kami sekarang bisa menjenguknya?" tanya Kai tiba-tiba . Dokter itu hanya mengangguk.

"Kalian bisa menjenguknya sesudah Ia dipindahkan ke kamar inapnya." ucap sang Dokter.

"Terima kasih dokter." ucap Hajime dan Kai.

oOo

Member Tsukiuta memasuki ruang VVIP tempat Shun dirawat. Hajime mendudukkan dirinya dikursi samping tempat tidur Shun dan menatap sendu wajah pucat Shun.

"Shun. ." gumam Hajime membelai pipi sang kekasih.

Kai hanya menatap Hajime yang kini nampak berantakan. Sedikitnya merasa kasihan pada kekasih leadernya itu.

"Hajime, kami ke kantin sebentar. Apa kau ingin menitipkan sesuatu?" ucap Kai sembari memberikan kode pada yang lain untuk keluar dari kamar rawat Shun. Hajime hanya bergumam.

"Hajime.."

"Tidak Kai, aku tidak ingin menitip sesuatu. Kalian bisa pergi sekarang."

"Baiklah.." Kemudian member lainnya meninggalkan ruangan satu persatu, meninggalkan Hajime dan Shun berduaan.

"Shun, kumohon sadarlah." gumam Hajime.

oOo

Semua jadwal member Tsukiuta hari itu dicancel karena keadaan Shun yang ada di rumah sakit. Entah sudah berapa jam mereka berada disana, Shun masih belum sadar.

Dan entah mendapat kabar darimana, berita akan Shun yang melakukan percobaan bunuh diri itupun tersebar di berbagai media. Kantor agensi mereka sontak mendadak sibuk mengangkat telepon dan menjawab panggilan-panggilan yang berkaitan dengan keadaan Shun.

Hajime terus menggenggam tangan milik Shun. Dadanya terasa sesak melihat sang kekasih yang terbaring lemah dengan beberapa alat medis yang terpasang ditubuhnya.

"Shun.. Kapan kau akan sadar?" ucap Hajime menatap lurus wajah tidur Shun. Member yang lainnya hanya dapat menatap sendu. Mereka semua merasa bersalah pada Shun.

"Hajime.. sebaiknya kau pulang dulu." barithone suara milik Dai, manager Procellarum membuat semua atensi yang ada dikamar inap itu menatapnya.

"Dai.."

"Bukannya aku mengusirmu.. tapi.. lebih baik kau pulang dulu, bersihkan dirimu dan ganti pakaianmu itu. Memangnya kau pikir Shun rela melihat kekasihnya memamerkan roti sobeknya itu pada orang-orang dalam waktu yang lama pula." ucap Dai sedikit bercanda untuk menghilangkan aura suram yang sedari tadi tercipta didalam ruangan.

"Tapi.."

"Tak ada tapi-tapian.. lagipula.. Kita tak tau kapan Shun akan sadar." ucap Dai sendu memasuki ruangan kamar inap.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Hajime yang kini berdiri menatap Dai.

"Maksudku.. Shun.." ucapan Dai terhenti.

"Shun kenapa Dai? Katakan.. Apa yang dikatakan dokter itu padamu?!" Ucap Hajime sedikit kaget dan tentunya membuatnya kembali khawatir.

 _'Tidak.. jangan, oh Kami-sama kumohon jangan kabar buruk.'_

"Dia mengalami koma.. dia koma karena kehabisan banyak darah. Makoto-sensei selaku dokter yang menanganinya pun belum tau pasti kapan dia akan sadar." ucap Dai menahan isak tangisnya.

Hajime berdiri menatap kaget kearah manager Procella itu.

"Tidak.. tidak.. kau bercanda kan? Shun.. tidak mungkin koma.. hiks.. tidak mungkin.." Hajime merosot kelantai. Kakinya sekarang terasa lemas mendengar bahwa sang kekasih dalam keadaan koma. Dai langsung berlari dan memeluk leader Six Gravity itu.

"Kuatkan dirimu. Ajak dia bicara, bujuk dia.. sehingga dia memilih untuk kembali pada kita. Aku yakin dia juga tak tega membiarkanmu terpuruk seperti ini." ucap Dai menyemangati.

"Hm.." Hajime mengangguk mantap. Dai melepas pelukannya. Mengusap surai raven Hajime pelan.

"Kuatkan dirimu nak!" Ucapnya sedikit bercanda.

"Dai benar, Hajime. Sebaiknya Kau pulang saja dulu, biar yang disini kami yang menjaganya sementara kau pulang." bujuk Kai. Hajime hanya mengangguk, menghapus air matanya yang tadinya keluar dari kelopak matanya. Berdiri dan mendekat kearah Shun. Mengecup sayang kening milik Shun.

Dai tersenyum miris melihat adegan itu. Tak terbayang bagaimana nantinya jika Shun memilih untuk pergi selama-lamanya. Pergi meninggalkan mereka semua. Dai harap semua akan berakhir indah, dimana yang ada hanya tangis bahagia, bukan tangisan duka.

 _'Shun.. cepatlah sadar.. Kekasihmu sangat merindukanmu. Padahal baru beberapa jam kau tertidur.. Dia sudah terlihat seperti mayat hidup yang kerjaannya hanya menggenggam erat tanganmu.'_ batin Dai.

 ***TBC**

 **Hai hai ... chap 5 Up!** **Dan agak kepanjangan banget ya?**

 **M** **aaf kalau masih ada kekurangan, typo dan lain sebagainya, plus kelamaan Up.. Sebenarnya sih udah lama chapnya Hika-chan buat tapi Hika-channya aja yang gak bisa Update, soalnya lagi sibuk USBN , ini pun curi-curi kesempatan cuma buat publish :v**

 **Terima kasih telah berkunjung~**

 **Thanks juga buat editor saya, Miya-chan. Yang sudah repot-repot membantu ngeditin di chap 5 ini**

 **Please jangan Copast cerita buatan saya. Saya ngedapetin idenya susah plus dieditnya lama karena banyak kesalahan lah ini lah itu lah.. haha.. *Curcol-Plak**

 **Hargai usaha author, ok?** **XD**


	6. *6

**_Sick / It Isn't Fair_**

 ** _Tsukiuta milik Tsukino Talent Production_**

 ** _Warning : OC, OOC, Shounen-ai, typo dan lain sebagainya._**

 ** _A/n : Kemaren ada notif dan pas Hika-chan liat ada review ktanya nyamain ya kalau gak salah? oke biar Hika-chan perjelas... Kesamaan cerita cuma kebetulan dan saya tekankan saya bukan PLAGIATORS, ide cerita murni dari pemikiran saya. Earn that respect. Jikalaupun ada kesamaan cerita itu cuma kebetulan sekali lagi KEBETULAN 1:1000. Saya cuma ingin menuangkan karya saya, hargai jalan pilihan ini. Ada kalanya suasana tenang adalah suasana paling berbahaya. Air tenang bukan berarti aman. I don't need your flame, I just need respect. No Flame, hargai yang nulis dengan perjuangan mencari ide ditengah kesengsaraan, Hika-chan hanya ingin berkarya. mungkin emang idenya aja yang sama. tapi kalau masih mau bilang Hika-chan ngeplagiatin gak papa.. karena Hika-chan juga masih amatir. Dan Hika-chan juga nyadar kok kalau Hika-chan masih jauh dari para senpai yang udah lebih dulu ngebuat FF di fandom ini. lagipula ini bulan puasa jadi.. Jadi harus saling memaafkan dan dengan segenap hati Hika-chan maafkan kalian *plak :)_**

Genap satu minggu sudah Shun terbaring koma diranjang rumah sakit dengan dibantu berbagai alat medis yang melekat ditubuhnya. Alat yang tentunya untuk menopang Shun agar tetap hidup. Dan sayangnya, selama seminggu penuh itu pula tak ada perkembangan yang signifikan terhadap Shun. Bahkan karena terlalu memikirkan Shun, Hajime sampai tidak fokus akan pekerjaannya. Takut akan apa yang akan terjadi mengingat lamanya Shun tertidur.

Ia merasa sangat-sangat takut akan kehilangan Shun. Bahkan Shun kadang muncul dalam mimpinya, menunjukkan senyum indahnya dan mengucapkan kata maaf. Namun Hajime tak menyahutinya. Hajime takut jika ia menyahuti ucapan Shun maka Shun akan pergi meninggalkannya.

Meninggalkannya untuk selamanya. Dan Hajime tidak ingin hal itu terjadi.

"Shun, kapan kau akan bangun? Apa disana sangat menyenangkan hingga kau memilih untuk terus tertidur?" ucap Hajime sembari menggenggam erat tangan milik Shun, seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

Hajime tersenyum miris ketika yang terdengar hanya suara alat EKG rumah sakit yang menyahutinya. Kapan Shunnya yang menyahuti ucapannya?

"Apa kau marah padaku, sampai-sampai tak ingin membuka matamu lagi?" Hajime menggigit bibirnya, Ia merasa sesak melihat keadaan Shun sekarang.

"Apa kau tidak ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamaku lagi?" ucapnya sedikit bergetar.

Member lainnya hanya menatap sendu Hajime. Mereka sekarang hanya berharap agar Shun cepat sadar. Sudah cukup mereka tersakiti karena rasa bersalahnya, mereka ingin meminta maaf pada Shun. Menyelesaikan semuanya secara baik-baik, dan tentunya memulainya dari awal lagi.

"Shun.. cepatlah sadar. Kami merindukanmu, terlebih Hajime. Kami-sama.. kumohon buat Shun sadar kembali." gumam Kai penuh harap.

_-_

Hajime memasuki ruangan inap Shun. Mengucapkan salamnya dan tak lupa mengecup kening kekasihnya itu lembut.

"Selamat pagi sayang, bagaimana hari ini? Apa urusan disana sudah selesai?"

"Bisakah kau kembali sekarang?"

"Aku sangat-sangat merindukanmu. Merindukan senyumanmu, indahnya manik matamu.. aku merindukan semua tentangmu."

"Apa kau tidak merindukanku? Kau tidak lelah selalu tidur? Kau tahukan terlalu banyak tidur itu juga buruk." Gurau Hajime.

"Shun.. aku tahu aku salah. Maafkan aku Shun, maafkan aku hiks.. kumohon.." Hajime berucap lirih sembari mempererat genggaman tangannya.

"Kumohon sadarlah.."

Hajime terus mengucapkan maaf diiringi isakannya. Ia terlihat sangat lemah sekarang.

Bagaimana tidak lemah, melihat Shun yang tak ada perkembangan sama sekali selama seminggu terakhir membuatnya tidak fokus akan apapun.

Entah berapa lama telah berlalu, Hajime yang tadinya menangis kini sudah berhenti. Kini ia lebih memilih menelusuri sudut wajah sang kekasih.

"Kau nampak damai. Apa kau tak ingin bangun? Lihat, kulitmu bahkan sudah seputih salju." Ucap Hajime tersenyum. Satu jari bergerak tiba-tiba dari genggaman Hajime.

"Bangunlah kumohon." Lagi jari milik Shun bergerak.

"Aku janji, setelah ini aku tidak akan menyakitimu., aku akan melindungimu." Senyuman Hajime terkembang, kini sebelah tangannya membelai pipi putih Shun lembut.

"Aku berjanji. Bukan hanya janji, aku juga akan membuktikannya, Shun."

Hajime terus membelai pipi milik Shun, dan tiba-tiba Ia merasakan tangannya yang tengah menggenggam telapak tangan milik Shun, digenggam balik walau lemah.

"Shun?"

Tak lama kemudian, dapat hajime lihat Shun membuka kelopak matanya. Memperlihatkan iris sewarna lime-nya yang selama ini tertutup. Melihat itu Hajime tentu saja terkejut dan langsung memencet tombol yang ada disamping tempat tidur Shun.

"Shun kau sadar.. hiks.. maafkan sikapku selama ini oke? Maafkan aku. Aku sangat menyesal." Hajime memeluk erat Shun.

Shun hanya diam, tak membalas atau merespon pelukan Hajime.

"Shun.." ucap Hajime masih memeluk Shun.

"Shun.. maafkan aku maafkan aku maafkan aku." Rapal Hajime berulang kali, namun tetap tak direspon oleh Shun.

"Shun?" Hajime memperhatikan wajah milik kekasihnya dengan raut kebingungan serta keresahan.

"Maaf Mutsuki-san, bisa anda keluar sebentar kami akan melakukan pemeriksaan."

Barithone suara milik Dokter yang menangani Shun sejak Ia dibawa kerumah sakit menyapa pendengaran Hajime.

"A . . Ee . . baiklah."

Dengan enggan Hajime melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aku keluar sebentar, Shun. Setelah kau selesai diperiksa, aku akan kemari lagi." Ucapnya kemudian mengecup bibir pucat Shun singkat sebelum keluar dari ruangan rawat.

 _'Apa yang terjadi denganmu, Shun.'_

_-_

Semua member Tsukiuta beserta Manager mereka berkumpul di ruang rawat Shun. Shun hanya melihat mereka sebentar kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela. Entah apa yang tengah Ia pikirkan.

"Shun." Panggil Hajime seraya mendekati kekasihnya itu.

Shun tetap menatap ke luar jendela, seakan ia tak mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Hajime.

"Shun?"

"Shun, aku tahu aku salah. Tapi kumohon jangan diamkan aku seperti ini." Ucap Hajime lirih.

Shun yang mendengar ini seketika memandang Hajime dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Shun.." gumam Haru.

"Kenapa?"

"Eh?"

"Kenapa Kalian menyelamatkanku? Kenapa?!" Ucap Shun seraya menaikkan suaranya.

"T-tentu saja karena kami menya-"

"APA?! MENYAYANGI? mudah sekali kalian bilang seperti itu! Andai saja kalian tidak menolongku mungkin aku tidak akan ada disini lagi! Aku sudah muak berada disini. AKU MUAK!!"

"Shun, tenanglah." Hajime memeluk lembut tubuh Shun.

"Aku membencinya.. hiks.. ini tidak adil. Aku.. hiks.. aku ingin pergi dari sini.. disini menyakitkan.. hiks."

Mendengar lirihan sang kekasih tentunya membuat Hajime merasa sesak. Ini semua karena dia, andai saja dia tak salah paham. Mungkin Shun akan baik-baik saja, dan tidak kehilangan semangat hidupnya seperti ini.

"Shun.. maafkan aku sayang. Maaf, aku tidak akan menyakitimu lagi. Tidak kali ini." Sahut Hajime lembut. Shun hanya menggumam. Sedangkan member lainnya hanya bisa menatap dengan tatapan sendu.

 _Shun mereka... sudah kehilangan semangat hidupnya._

_-_

Shun lagi-lagi hanya menatap kearah luar jendela kamar inapnya. Pikirannya sekarang agak kalut, Memikirkan semua hal yang telah terjadi pada dirinya selama ini.

"Apa aku bisa bertahan?" gumam Shun sendu.

"Kau pasti bisa."

Shun menatap orang yang baru saja berbicara.

"Kenapa anda sangat yakin, Makoto-sensei? Lupa dengan yang kau bilang waktu itu? Penyakitku sudah stadium empat ingat?" ucap Shun diiringi senyuman mirisnya mengingat saat pemeriksaan setelah sehari ia sadar dari komanya.

"Tapi bukan berarti kau putus asa. Keajaiban itu ada. Kau tidak malu melihat anak-anak yang memiliki penyakit yang sama denganmu tapi mereka tetap berusaha untuk sembuh. Tapi kenapa kau yang sudah dewasa malah putus asa?" ucap Makoto mencoba memberikan semangat agar Shun berpikir positif.

"Tentu saja mereka berusaha keras karena mereka masih punya harapan. Sedangkan aku? Apa yang bisa menjadi harapanku?"

"Kau masih punya! Orang tuamu, teman-temanmu.. dan kekasihmu."

Shun hanya terdiam.

"Asal kau tahu, kekasihmu itu terus-terusan menungguimu saat kau koma selama seminggu penuh lamanya. Dia bahkan sudah seperti mayat hidup hanya karena kau yang terus-menerus tak ada perkembangan. Oh apa Kai sudah bilang tentang Hajime yang melamun dan tidak fokus saat live di salah satu televisi swasta?" Makoto tersenyum menjelaskan pada shun agar Shun tak bersikap egois. Makoto tau Shun mengabaikan kekasihnya saat ia selesai memeriksa Shun yang baru sadar saat itu.

"Kuharap kau tetap bertahan, dan tetap berusaha untuk sembuh. Kekasihmu sangat mencintaimu. Dia sangat membutuhkanmu disampingnya."

"Hm.. Kuharap aku bisa bertahan."

_-_

Dai memasuki kamar inap Shun, sedikit senyum miris menghiasi wajahnya. Ia tahu perihal tentang Shun yang tengah mengidap penyakit dan sekarang penyakitnya sudah menduduki stadium empat.

"Shun." Panggilnya lembut.

Berbalik, Shun mencoba untuk tetap tersenyum.

"Dai, kau akhirnya datang juga."

"Hei bukankah, kemarin aku juga datang." Dai berjalan dan mendudukkan dirinya di kursi dekat ranjang Shun.

"Hehe.. maksudku akhirnya kau datang hari ini. Aku menunggumu sejak tadi." Mendengar ini Dai langsung menaikkan alisnya bingung.

"Menungguku? Kenapa?" Tanya Dai penasaran.

Shun tersenyum, kemudian menatap kearah luar jendela ruang inapnya.

"Aku boleh meminta sesuatu?" Tanyanya dengan nada lemah.

"Tergantung.. kalau kau meminta untuk pulang sekarang tentunya aku akan langsung menolak." Sahut Dai. Shun langsung tertawa.

"Tidak, bukan itu Dai." Ucapnya memandang Dai.

"Lalu?"

"Apa boleh, aku.. melakukan konser soloku sendiri? Masalah dana biar keluargaku yang mengaturnya." Ucapnya.

"Konser solo?" Shun hanya mengangguk.

"B-baiklah.. tapi setelah keadaanmu membaik oke?"

"Yatta!! Tentu saja Dai-san! Uh, Aku tidak sabar lagi!" Ucapnya semangat.

 _'Setidaknya dengan begini kau kembali bersemangat untuk terus hidup, Shun.'_

_-_

Dai duduk dengan wajah serius menatap kearah anak-anak didiknya, Procellarum.

"Apa maksudmu, Dai-san?!" Pekik You menuntut penjelasan.

"Shun akan mengadakan konser solo pertamanya."

"Konser solo? Kenapa?!" Kali ini Yoru memekik tertahan.

"Dia yang menginginkannya. Kalian tahu sendiri kalau dia ... seperti kehilangan semangat hidupnya. Dan kemarin saat Ia meminta konsr solo dia terlihat semangat. Aku tentunya tak bisa menolak permintaannya. Lagipula, dia didiagnosa menderita penyakit-"

"Tapi.. bukannya, Shun-san kuat? Maksudku.. dia memiliki kekuatan jadi pastinya Dia bisa menyembuhkan dirinya sendiri bukan?" Potong Iku. Dai menghela nafas.

"Kau pikir begitu? Kalau itu yang terjadi kenapa Ia sekarang repot-repot berada di rumah sakit? Terbaring lemah dengan infus yang ada pergelangan tangannya?" Sahut Dai agak kesal. Membuat Iku terdiam dan kemudian mengatakan maaf diiringi wajah bersalahnya.

_-_

Shun kini menatap pantulan dirinya yang memperlihatkan pakaian panggung berwarna putihnya. Ia diperbolehkan keluar dari rumah sakit dengan syarat, harus kontrol kesehatan beserta melakukan kemo selama empat kali seminggu.

Shun tersenyum kecil, Konser miliknya berjalan lancar, kini Ia tengah bersiap untuk menyanyikan anchore.

"Kau pasti bisa, Shun!" Ucapnya.

_-_

Panggung terbuka, memperlihatkan Shun yang mengenakan pakaian berwarna putih. Pakaian yang biasa Ia kenakan saat konser bersama teman-temannya.

Senyum cerahnya tak lepas dari bibirnya. Dan kemudian lagu pun diputar.

 _[Kana Nishino - Best Friend]_

 _arigatou_

 _kimi ga ite kurete hontou yokatta yo_

 _donna toki datte itsumo_

 _waratte irareru_

 _tatoeba, hanare teitemo nannen tatte mo_

 _zutto kawaranai desho_

 _watashitachi Best Friend_

 _suki dayo, daisuki dayo_

 _konna osoi jikan ni gomen ne_

 _hitori ja seppa tsumatte kita no_

 _kimi no koe sukoshi kike tara_

 _ganbareru_

 _nande mo uchi ake rareru_

 _mama nimo ie nai koto mo zenbu_

 _dare yorimo waka tte kureru_

 _ureshi i toki wa jibun no koto mitai ni yorokonde kurete_

 _dame na toki wa chanto shikatte kureru sonzai_

 _arigatou_

 _kimi ga ite kurete hontou yokatta yo_

 _donna toki datte itsumo_

 _waratte irareru_

 _tatoeba, hanare teitemo nannen tatte mo_

 _zutto kawaranai desho_

 _watashitachi Best Friend_

 _suki dayo, daisuki dayo_

 _tsuyoga tte mo suguni bare teru_

 _hekonderu toki wa_

 _massaki ni meru kureru yasashi sani_

 _mou nando mo sukuwa rete_

 _naki tai toki wa omoikkiri nake baii_

 _ga wa ni iru kara tte_

 _dare yorimo tsuyoi mikata_

 _sonna kimi ni watashi wa nanika shite agerareteru kana?_

 _nanika attarasuguni ton dekukara, zettai_

 _arigatou_

 _kimi ga ite kurete hontou yokatta yo_

 _donna toki datte itsumo_

 _waratte irareru_

 _tatoeba, hanare teitemo nannen tatte mo_

 _zutto kawaranai desho_

 _watashitachi Best Friend_

 _suki dayo, daisuki dayo_

 _donna toki mo inotte iru yo_

 _sekai de ichiban ni shiawase ni natte hoshii_

 _arigatou_

 _kimi ga ite kurete hontou yokatta yo_

 _donna toki datte itsumo_

 _waratte irareru_

 _tatoeba, hanare teitemo nannen tatte mo_

 _zutto kawaranai desho_

 _watashitachi Best Friend_

 _suki dayo, daisuki dayo_

Shun menutup konsernya dengan senyum cerahnya. Beberapa kata maaf juga Ia ucapkan karena seminggu penuh menghilang dari beberapa jadwal konsernya.

"Minna-san.. hontou ni gomennasai!" Ucapnya yang tentunya disahuti "daijoubu" dari fans yang menontong konsernya.

_-_

Hajime menghampiri Shun yang kini tengah meminum air Isotoniknya. Sesekali Ia tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Shun yang kini sedikit demi sedikit sudah kembali.

"Shun." Ucapnya memeluk Shun dari belakang. Shun sedikit melirik kemudian kembali meminum minumannya.

"Aku merindukanmu." Ucap Hajime lagi.

"Kau tidak merindukanku? Kenapa kau malah diam? Apa salahku sangat besar? Apa benar-benar tak ada kesempatan lagi untukku?" Tanya Hajime tanpa jeda. Shun menghela nafas lelah. Mencoba melepaskan pelukan Hajime namun berakhir gagal karena Hajime kuat mendekapnya.

"Lepaskan."

"Tidak.. aku, tidak ingin melepaskanmu. Aku minta maaf, tidak bisakah kau memberiku kesempatan kedua, Shun?" Lirihnya.

"Untuk apa? Untuk membuatku sakit? Kurang puas melihatku menderita?" Shun menyentak tangan Hajime yang sedari tadi mendekapnya. Berbalik dan menatap miris wajah Hajime.

"Kau sendiri yang bilang kau tidak mencintaiku! Kau sendiri yang bilang tidak mungkin mencintaiku yang manja ini, Lalu sekarang apa?! Kurang puaskah kau membuatku sakit!"

"Shun.."

"Kau pikir saat aku melihatmu lebih akrab dengan yang lain aku tidak sakit? Aku sakit Hajime, hatiku sakit! Apalagi saat mendengar kau sendiri yang bilang kalau kau tidak pernah mencintaiku.. hatiku sangat sakit mendengarnya.. hiks.. kau pikir hiks selama ini pe hiks.. rasaanku ini apa?!" Shun meninggikan suaranya diakhir. Saking tingginya, Dai yang tadinya diluar ruangan sontak berlari masuk hanya ingin melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Shun.. ma-"

"Maaf? Kau hanya terus mengatakan maaf! Maaf dan maaf! Hiks.." Shun menyeka air matanya kasar. Hajime tak kuat, Ia tak kuat melihat orang yang sangat dicintainya rapuh. Shun boleh saja memakinya, tapi Hajime tak ingin melihat Shun yang seperti ini.

"Lagipula, kenapa waktu itu malah menyelamatkanku? Bukankah lebih baik jika aku mati? Grup Tsukiuta akan menjadi lebih baik tanpaku bukan?! Bukankah itu yang kalian inginkan tapi kenapa kau malah menyelamatkanku?!"

"Dan berakhir dengan kasus bunuh diri leader Procella begitu?! Kau ingin berakhir begitu?" Sahut Hajime mencoba lembut. Shun tersentak kaget, Ia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain.

"Haha.. memangnya apalagi? Bukankah lebih baik begitu?" Balas Shun. Hajime sudah tak tahan lagi. Ditariknya tubuh Shun yang memang sedikit mungil dari tubuhnya kedalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Shun, dengarkan aku.. memang aku mengatakan aku tidak mencintaimu. Tapi jujur aku sangat mencintaimu. Kau bisa menyebutku Tsundere atau apalah itu namanya. Tapi kumohon jangan mengatakan kalau kematianmu lebih baik daripada kehadiranmu. Aku tidak ingin hal itu terjadi. Kumohon maafkan aku, aku akan menjagamu kali ini. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu, yang ada hanya kehidupan kita yang penuh cinta."

"Jadi berikan aku kesempatan kedua." Shun tersenyum, Kemudian sedikit mengangguk didalam pelukan Hajime.

"Jangan melakukannya lagi, Hajime.. yang kau lakukan itu tidak adil bagiku hiks.." Shun kembali terisak dalam dekapan Hajime.

"Tentu saja, kali ini kau bisa mempercayaiku, Shun!"

_-_

Selang beberapa jam setelah konser, kondisi Shun kembali drop. Ia ditemukan pingsan didapur dorm diikuti darah yang keluar dari hidungnya.

Sontak saja, member yang ada kalang kabut. Mereka takut ada apa-apa dengan leader Procellarum tersebut.

"Shun-san.. baik-baik saja bukan?" Gumam Iku dengan tubuh gemetarnya.

"Tenanglah Iku, Shun-san kan kuat. Mungkin hanya efek konser solonya." Rui mencoba menenangkan Iku. Kai hanya tersenyum. Sedangkan dalam hatinya Ia bingung akan keadaan Shun yang sering drop. Apa Shun punya penyakit yang sedikit berbahaya? Pikirnya.

_-_

"Kai, dimana Hajime? Kenapa hanya kalian yang berkunjung?" tanya Shun tiba-tiba saat melihat teman-temannya mengunjunginya namun tak ada Hajime disana.

"Dia bilang dia akan menyusul kemari setelah pekerjaannya selesai."

"Hn.. begitu."

Shun kembali menatap keluar jendela. Memandang jauh kedepan.

"Shun.. apa ada yang sakit? Kau terlihat lebih pucat dari sebelumnya." Ucap Kai khawatir. Shun tak menanggapi.

"Shun? Kau mendengarku bukan?" ucap Kai lagi.

"Hn."

"Shun.."

"Kai, aku ingin Hajime." Ucap Shun tak melepaskan pandangannya pada Jendela.

"T-tunggu sebentar ya, Shun-san. Hajime-san sebentar lagi tiba kok." Ucap Yoru menenangkan.

"Hn.."

Mendengar ini entah kenapa perasaan Kai sedikit cemas, hatinya seakan berkata akan terjadi sesuatu hari ini.

"Kalian, aku.. titip Shun pada kalian sebentar." Ucap Kai pada member Procella yang memang sedari tadi ada disana. Dan dibalas dengan anggukan.

_-_

Hajime menatap kearah luar jendela mobil yang tengah dikendarai oleh Tsukihiro. Ia memikirkan Shun. Entah kenapa perasaannya sedikit tak enak.

 _'Apa kau baik-baik saja Shun?'_ batinnya.

Tsukishiro memperhatikan Hajime dari spion depan. Dilihat dari manapun wajah Hajime memperlihatkan raut kecemasan. Entah apa yang pastinya hal ini membuat Tsukishiro sedikit khawatir.

'Drt..drt' ponsel milik Hajime bergetar. Sedikit kaget, Hajime langsung mengangkat panggilan masuk dari Kai.

"Ya, Kai. Ada apa?"

"Aku? Aku ada diperjalanan. Baru selesai Pemotretan. Memangnya kenapa?"

"A-Apa?! Jangan bercanda begitu Kai!! Ini tidak lucu!!" geram Hajime kesal.

"Apa... Tsukishiro-san, kita kerumah sakit tempat Shun dirawat sekarang," ucap Hajime sedikit panik. Tsukishiro hanya mengangguk.

Hajime cemas, ia takut sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Tubuhnya pun sedari tadi tak henti-hentinya bergetar. Ditambah detak jantungnya yang tadinya biasa saja menjadi berdetak dengan kencang.

Hajime berlari cepat menuju ruangan milik shun. Ia tak perduli dengan teriakan dari perawat agar tak berlari-larian, yang ada dipikirannya hanya satu. Shun.

Dengan nafas ngos-ngosan dan sedikit menatap heran kearah anggota procella yang tengah duduk dikursi tunggu yang ada di depan ruangan Shun.

"Kai, kenapa kalian diluar? Apa terjadi sesuatu pada Shun?"

"Hajime.. Shun.. dia.." Kai tak sanggup mengatakan apa yang terjadi pada leadernya itu.

"Kai.."

"Dia.. dia tiba-tiba saja mengerang kesakitan sambil mencengkram erat kepalanya..entah kenapa." Ucap Yoru dengan wajah cemasnya.

"Dan sekarang dia sedang mendapat perawatan didalam."

"Apa lagi kali ini?" gumam Hajime.

_-_

Dokter keluar dari ruangan milik Shun. Hajime yang melihat sang Dokter keluar, langsung menghampirinya. Ia sangat khawatir akan keadaan kekasihnya itu.

"Bagaimana dokter? Apa.. Shun-"

"Tenang saja, Kondisinya sekarang sudah stabil. Sekarang dia hanya tertidur. Satu jam lagi kalian bisa menjenguknya. Dan.. untuk anda Shimotsuki-sama bisa ikuti saya sebentar? Ada yang ingin saya katakan." Orang tua Hajime mengangguk dan langsung mengikuti Dokter tersebut setelah menyuruh Zen untuk menjaga Shun.

 _'Setidaknya, Kami-sama masih menyayangi kita dengan tidak memisahkan kita Shun.'_ Batin Hajime.

_-_

Hajime memasuki kamar inap milik Shun dengan membawa beberapa buah yang tentunya disukai oleh Shun.

"Hajime?"

Menengok kearah sang kekasih. Sedikitnya Ia terkejut ketika mengetahui sang kekasih sudah bangun.

"Kau sudah bangun. Ku kira kau akan tidur terus." Canda Hajime.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku lapar Hajime." Keluh Shun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kalau begitu makan bubur oke? Aku-"

"Tidak! Bubur tidak enak." Keluhnya lagi.

"Lalu Kau maunya apa?"

"Aku ingin apel, oh apelnya dibentuk kelinci, Hajime." Sahutnya sambil tersenyum.

"Hm.. baiklah."

Hajime membasuh, mengupas dan memotong apel yang tadi Ia bawa menjadi bentuk kelinci dengan hati-hati. Sesekali Ia terkikik kecil ketika melihat Shun yang terlihat seperti anak kecil ketika menyantap apel yanh sudah dia bentuk.

"Hajime, nanti kau tidur denganku ya? Aku takut sendirian."

"Hm. Apapun untukmu, sayang." Sahut Hajime sembari tersenyum tipis sembari mengelus surai keperakan milik Shun.

_-_

Hajime tadinya tengah tertidur pulas, sebelum mendengar rintihan sang kekasih.

Ia langsung terbangun ketika mendengar rintihan sang kekasih yang semakin lama semakin keras.

Dengan cepat Ia memencet tombol yang ada didekat tempat tidur. Perasaan khawatir dan was-wasnya sekali lagi muncul.

Ia memeluk Shun sembari menunggu Dokter datang, mencoba menenangkan sang kekasih. Namun yang ada Shun malah mencengkram erat lengannya.

"Apa yang telah terjadi Mutsuki-san?!" Pekik Makoto ketika melihat Shun yang merintih kesakitan.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, dia tiba-tiba merintih dan sebelumnya mencengkram erat kepalanya."

"Ba-baiklah, sekarang anda bisa tunggu diluar. Saya akan berusaha sebisa mungkin." Hajime mengangguk, melepaskan cengkraman Shun pelan, kemudian berjalan keluar kamar inap Shun.

 _'Kami-sama jangan buat Shun menderita lagi, Kumohon.'_

_-_

Hajime duduk didepan ruang kamar inap milik Shun, teman-teman, _manager_ serta kedua orang tua Shun pun kini berada di sana bersamanya.

Mereka sama khawatirnya, bahkan Ibu Shun sudah menangis karena saking takutnya anak tunggalnya akan kenapa-kenapa.

Sekitar tiga puluh menit kemudian, pintu terbuka menampakkan Makoto sang Dokter.

Makoto menatap satu persatu orang yang ada didepan ruang inap Shun dengan pandangan yang tak bisa di jelaskan.

Ia kemudian berjalan mendekati kedua orang tua Shun.

"Maafkan saya, saya sudah mencoba menyelamatkan Shun-sama tapi.." Dokter dengan nametag Makoto itu terlihat tidak kuat untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Maafkan saya Shimotsuki-san!" Makoto membungkuk, ia merasa kecewa pada dirinya sendiri. Ia tak bisa menyelamatkan Shun, padahal ia sendiri yang bilang untuk terus bertahan. Seketika itu pula tangis orang tua Shun pecah.

"Ti-tidak.. tidak mungkin. Ini tidak mungkin terjadi!!" ucap Hajime tak percaya, setetes air mata mengalir di pipi putihnya. Bukan ini yang diharapkannya, bukan.

"Hiks.. Saya minta maaf."

"Hiks.. Shun.. SHUN!!" Raung Hajime pilu,

Haru mendekati Hajime dan menepuk pundaknya pelan.

"Tenangkan dirimu Hajime.." ucap Haru mencoba menenangkan Hajime, walaupun kini ia ingin menangis juga seperti yang lainnya yang sekarang tengah terisak. Terlebih orang tua Shun.

_-_

Hajime mengenakan baju serba Hitam, menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin yang menunjukkan wajahnya yang sedikit berantakan.

"Kenapa akhirnya menjadi seperti ini, Shun?"

Hajime teringat kenangannya bersama Shun. Ketika mereka jalan-jalan ke taman bermain, berkencan dan hal yang lainnya. Tak lupa pula kejadian beberapa bulan lalu.

"Hiks.. aku memang bodoh dan.. brengsek kan, Shun?"

Hajime kembali terisak. Ia menyesal, sekaligus kesal pada dirinya sendiri. Andai saja saat itu dia tidak melakukan hal yang membuat Shun sakit, andai ia lebih memperhatikan Shun, menjaga Shun dan banyak andai-andai lainnya yang dipikirkan oleh Hajime.

'TOK TOK' Haru mengetuk pintu kamar milik Hajime.

"Hajime, sebentar lagi saatnya pemakaman Shun." Ucapnya dari luar, sebenarnya Ia sedikit tidak tega pada leadernya itu. Ia tau betul, pasti Leadernya itu tengah rapuh. Bukan hanya Hajime, tapi semua fans mereka terlebih albion, fans Shun.

"Hn.. aku hiks.. segera kesana." Sahut Hajime.

Menghapus jejak air matanya, ia menatap ke arah bingkai foto yang mana ada foto dirinya dan Shun yang tengah tersenyum.

"Mungkin ini pertemuan terakhir kita, Shun." Monolognya sembari tersenyum sebelum keluar kamarnya.

_-_

Hajime mencoba tenang saat akan menaruh bunga di dalam peti yang mana sudah ada raga Shun terbaring dengan banyak bunga mawar putih disana.

Wajah putih Shun nampak tenang dengan senyumnya yang menawan. Seketika Hajime menggeleng keras, tubuhnya bergetar dan air matanya keluar tanpa aba-aba darinya. Ia masih belum percaya akan apa yang telah terjadi. Ia tidak percaya kalau Shunnya sudah tidak ada.

"Hajime.." panggil Tsukishiro.

"Tidak.. tidak.. Shun belum meninggal, dia bukan Shun. Dia bukan Shun!!" Ucap Hajime keras.

"Hajime tenangkan dirimu. Aku tahu kau masih belum terima akan apa yang terjadi pada Shun. Namun apa boleh buat, takdirnya sudah begitu.. dia terkena penyakit kanker otak dan ternyata sudah stadium empat. Kau harus tetap kuat oke?" ucap Dai mencoba menenangkan hajime.

"Tidak.. hiks.. Shun tidak mungkin meninggalkanku! Dia bahkan sangat-sangat mencintaiku." Ucap Hajime terisak. Dai memeluk Hajime, memberinya kekuatan agar tetap tegar akan apa yang terjadi.

"Tenanglah Hajime... kalau kau seperti ini, Shun juga akan sedih."

"Hiks.. tapi.. Shu-Shun tidak mungkin me-hiks meninggalkanku! Shun gunakan kekuatanmu! Bukankah kau ini Maou-sama! Jadi gunakan kekuatanmu dan bangunlah!"

"Bangun Shun!! Kau punya kekuatan untuk kembali bukan?! Jadi cepat Bangun!!" Raungnya keras, para pelayat yang berdatangan hanya bisa diam dan menatap sendu kearah Hajime. Bahkan para Wartawan menahan isak tangisnya.

Mendengar perkataan Hajime membuat Dai mempererat pelukannya. Ia sangat tahu, anak didiknya ini sangat rapuh sekarang. Tapi mau tidak mau mereka harus mengikhlaskannya.

"Kalian memang sekarang sudah terpisah, namun mungkin sekarang, Shun tengah melihatmu disuatu tempat dan menunggumu disana. Relakan Shun, Hajime. Kalau kau tidak merelakannya, Itu akan membuat Shun kesusahan."

Hajime tak menyahuti Dai, yang ia lakukan hanya terisak sejadi-jadinya, menumpahkan kesedihan mendalamnya pada pelukan hangat milik manager Procellarum itu.

Berharap agar jika ia menumpahkan kesedihannya, Ia akan bisa merelakan Shun sedikit demi sedikit, hingga mungkin suatu hari nanti menguap dengan sendirinya bagai gelembung-gembung sabun yang beterbangan ke udara.

 ** _-END-_**

Maaf kalau banyak salah. dan lagi maaf juga kalau Author notenya kepanjangan.. kayak curhat aja *plak

Maaf, maaf maaf dan maaf .. kalau author notenya terdengar kasar. maaf juga kalau selama ini Hika-chan banyak salah sama kalian. Ini bulan puasa :v jangan kepancing amarah oke? :v

Jujur Hika-chan sebenernya males nge-Up tapi daripada ntar dibilang plagiat,pengecut dan lain sebagainya Hika-chan Up sekarang.

apa masih sama kak? :)

Ini fict terakhir Hika-chan di Fandom ini.. bye bye semuanya :) / Readers: alhamdulillah ni author pergi juga dari fandom ini.

jangan kangenin author Hika-chan yah? :) / Readers : siapa juga yang ngangenin elu.

oke, terakhir Hika-chan pengen bilang...

Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa :)

eits.. gak ada epilog?

Au : gak ada.. :)


	7. Epilog

**_Sick / It Isn't Fair_**

 ** _Tsukiuta milik Tsukino Talent Production_**

 ** _Warning : OC, OOC, Shounen-ai, typo dan lain sebagainya._**

 ** _A/n : Kemaren .. Hika-chan iseng liat email masuk yang banyaknya ya ampun warbyazah XD eh ternyata dapet notif PM dari.. siapa ya.. lupa, maaf. nah dia tanya ending sebenarnya itu gimana? hehe.. gini.. ending sebenarnya emang nggak gitu sih sebenarnya. Maaf kemaren itu terkesan maksa banget dah buat bikin jadi bad end_**

 ** _Nah setelah Hika-chan pikir-pikir.. Hika-chan ngasih Epilognya nih.. kalau kalian liat WP Hika-chan, disana Hika-chan memberikan epilog juga jadi :v no problem kan Hika-chan ngasih epilog FF ini?_**

Semilir angin meniup surai hitam Hajime. Ia menghela nafasnya perlahan, mencoba untuk tetap tenang saat melihat makam yang ada didepannya.

Makam milik orang yang paling Ia cintai dan Ia sayangi, orang yang paling Ia rindukan sekarang. Orang yang paling tulus mencintainya sepenuh hatinya.

Shun.. ah bukankah dia berjanji untuk tidak meninggalkannya disini sendirian.

Tapi sekarang ini apa?

"Kenapa Kami-sama sangat kejam terhadapku? Apa aku tidak pantas mendapatkan kesempatan keduaku?" Gumamnya.

"Shun.." ucapnya mendekat dan memeluk nisan milik Shun.

"Kau sebenarnya belum meninggal bukan? Ini hanya tubuh palsu buatan dokter itu kan? Kau sebenarnya masih hidup, melihatku dari kejauhan bukan?" Ucapnya berturut-turut.

"Cepat katakan padaku Shun!!" Ucapnya lagi.

"Shun.. hiks. Shun.."

Tanpa Hajime sadari, sedari tadi sosok orang tercintanya... melihatnya, melihatnya berteriak serta menangis untuk dirinya.

 _"Hajime hiks."_ Ucapnya ikut terisak.

"Shun.. kenapa kau meninggalkanku hiks.."

 _"Maafkan aku hiks.. Hajime. Bukan mauku begini. Hiks.. maaf."_

"Shun.. tak bisakah kau kembali? Kau bisa menggunakan kekuatanmu untuk kembali bukan? Kau bisa kan? Ayo jawab aku!" Ucap Hajime sembari memegang erat nisan Shun.

 _"Hajime.. maaf aku tak bisa hiks.."_

 _"Tapi.. aku akan selalu berada disampingmu. Aku akan menjagamu Hajime. Aku akan menjagamu."_ Ucap Shun memeluk Hajime.

-_-_-_-

Hajime memasuki kamar milik Shun. Bukan karena suatu alasan Ia bisa kemari. Ini karena.. Dai memberikan kunci ruangan Shun padanya.

Hajime merebahkan tubuhnya dikasur empuk milik... kekasihnya itu.

Ah.. Hajime bisa mencium aroma khas milik Shun dari bantal yang Ia gunakan.

"Shun.." gumamnya kemudian menutup matanya.

 _"Hajime.."_ ucap Shun tersenyum sembari membelai lembut surai Hitam milik sang kekasih.

 _"Semoga mimpimu indah, sayang."_ Tambahnya mengecup bibir Hajime singkat.

-_-_-_-

Hajime memasuki ruang rapat, dapat Ia lihat disana sudah ada Manager mereka serta teman-temannya.

Ia langsung mendudukkan dirinya ke kursi kosong yang ada disana. Melihat kursi yang kosong disampingnya, membuat Hajime kembali tersenyum miris.

"Hajime.." Haru menepuk pundak Hajime. Memberikan sebuah kekuatan untuknya agar tetap kuat menjalani hidupnya.

Shun yang melihat Haru menepuk pundak Hajime seakan memberikan dukungan pun merasa sedih.

Ah andai saja Ia lebih kuat lagi. Andai saja Ia tak menyerah akan penyakitnya, pasti.. pasti Hajimenya tak akan semenyedihkan ini.

 _"Hajime.. sepertinya jalan agar membuatmu tersenyum ceria kembali.. dengan cara aku reinkarnasi bukan?"_ Shun menatap Hajime yang fokus akan apa yang dikatakan oleh Managernya.

 _"Tapi kamu tahu tidak? Aku takut kalau aku reinkarnasi nanti aku malah menjadi anak kecil lagi, dan kau dalam bentuk dewasamu."_ Shun berpindah untuk duduk dipangkuan kekasihnya itu. Dilihatnya seksama wajah tampan milik Hajime yang nampak tidak terganggu sama sekali.

 _"Aku takut ketika kita bertemu dalam bentuk seperti itu.. kamu nekat menjadi seorang pedophil. Hanya karena aku yang baru direinkarnasi."_ Shun memeluk Hajime erat. Meresapi aroma sang kekasih yang memang setiap harinya membuatnya candu.

 _"Aku tidak mau seperti itu Hajime."_ Ucapnya menahan isak tangisnya pada dada bidang Hajime.

-_-_-_-

 _"Hajime.. hajime.."_ panggil Shun tepat di telinga Hajime.

"Shun?" Ucapnya membuat semua orang yang ada diruang rapat menatap padanya.

"Ada apa Hajime?" Tanya Dai penasaran.

"Shun, Dai. Shun.. aku.. aku mendengar suaranya memanggilku."

"Hajime.. mungkin itu hanya halusinasimu saja."

"Tidak.. suaranya sangat jelas Dai. Dia.. dia seperti ada disini."

"Tsukishiro, kurasa.. Hajime harus istirahat dulu hari ini." Saran Dai.

"Kau benar. Hajime .. untuk hari ini jadwalmu kosong. Lebih baik kau istirahat saja oke?"

"Dan kalian sebaiknya kita pergi sekarang. Jadwal padat kalian menunggu."

"H-ha'i."

"Hajime.. tenanglah, relakan dia agar dia bisa bereinkarnasi dan kembali bertemu denganmu." Ucap Haru tersenyum. Hajime hanya mengangguk.

Tak berapa lama ruangan tadi sudah kosong. Sunyi menyelimuti ruangan itu. Hajime masih agak tak percaya kalau dia tadi tengah berhalusinasi.

 _"Hajime!"_ Lagi, suara Shun kembali terdengar.

"S-shun? Kau kah itu?" Tanya Hajime mencari sosok yang memanggilnya.

 _"Hajime."_ Lagi, sebuah suara memanggilnya. Ia sangat yakin kalau yang memanggilnya itu adalah Shun. Shun tercintanya.

"Shun.. Shun.. kau dimana? Kumohon bawa aku. Aku tidak kuat jika tidak bersamamu.. Shun, kumohon.." ucap Hajime sambil melihat kesemua sisi yang ada.

Hingga Ia melihatnya, sosok pemuda yang selama ini Ia rindukan setiap harinya. Pemuda yang selama ini Ia sakiti. Pemuda yang sudah dengan tulusnya mencintainya. Pemuda yang tentunya sudah membuatnya jatuh terlalu dalam pada pesona indahnya.

"S-shun . . ." Gumamnya sedikit tak percaya. Setetes air mata pun kembali meluncur dari kelopak matanya. Benarkah sosok yang didepannya itu.. Shunnya?

Shun mendekati Hajime, dengan lembut Ia mengelus pipi putih milik Hajime.

 _"Kau kenapa menangis?"_ Shun menyeka perlahan air mata Hajime yang mengalir menuruni pipinya.

Hajime tidak memperdulikan pertanyaan Shun, Ia langsung memeluk Shun seerat mungkin seakan jika ia melepaskannya Shun akan menghilang.

"S-shun hiks . . . Shun . . . jangan tinggalkan aku."

 _"Apa yang kau katakan Hajime? aku tidak kemana-mana, aku selalu ada disampingmu."_

"Hiks . . Tidak Shun, kau meninggalkanku . . ."

 _"Aku selalu ada disampingmu, Hajime."_

"Tidak kau.. hiks.. kau meninggalkanku untuk selamanya.. kenapa? Kenapa Shun?"

 _"Maafkan aku.. aku sudah tak kuat saat itu, Hajime. Rasanya sangat menyakitkan."_

"Kalau begitu jangan pergi lagi, kumohon." Ucapnya menatap wajah manis Shun.

Shun menggeleng pelan. Ia menggenggam erat tangan Hajime.

 _"Aku tidak akan pergi kemana-mana. Walaupun aku pergi, aku akan selalu dihatimu. Selalu hidup disana."_ Kali ini Hajime menggeleng keras. Apa Shunnya akan meninggalkannya lagi.

 _"Aku sudah memperhatikanmu sejak... beberapa hari lalu Hajime. Aku tak kuat melihatmu terus menerus menyakiti dirimu seperti ini. Hajime yang kukenal adalah Hajime yang senang tersenyum, Hajime yang kuat, Hajime yang selalu mengkhawatirkan teman satu grouopnya."_

 _"Aku.. aku awalnya ingin selalu ada disampingmu. Mengikutimu kemana pun kau pergi.. tapi.. setelah melihatmu yang lagi-lagi tersenyum miris karena diriku.. aku.. hiks.. memutuskan untuk reinkarnasi."_

"Shun.."

 _"Aku ingin menyentuhmu lebih leluasa.. hiks.. aku ingin kau selalu mengecupku ketika kita bertemu, menggandengku, memelukku hiks. Aku ingin itu semua.. aku ingin merasakannya lagi."_

 _"Jadi.. kumohon Hajime.."_ _"Tunggu aku ya.."_ ucap Shun mengelus pipi putih Hajime yang kini mulai kembali menitikkan air matanya.

"Jadi.. ini adalah salam perpisahanmu, begitu?" Ucap Hajime memeluk kembali Tubuh mungil pemuda kesayangannya itu.

 _"Jangan menganggap ini akhir, Hajime. Anggap ini awal."_ Hajime mengangguk. Ia kemudian menatap wajah manis kekasihnya lagi. Menatapnya lama, kemudian perlahan Ia menghapus jarak antara dirinya dan Shun. Hingga bibir mereka saling bertemu.

Hajime menciumnya sayang, menyalurkan semua kerinduannya selama ini.

Melepas ciumannya, lagi. Hajime menatap dan tersenyum kearah sang kekasih.

 _"Maaf, sayonara."_ Ucap Shun tersenyum, dan tak lama sosok Shun mulai memudar. Hajime terus mencoba tersenyum tulus.. ia akan menunggu hingga saatnya bertemu kembali pada sang kekasih.

-_-_-_-

Dua tahun berlalu, Hajime berjalan cepat menuju cafe tempat teman-temannya kini berada.

Tak lupa kacamata bertengger apik di wajah tampannya.

Ia berjalan cepat, takut-takut kalau nanti samarannya ketahuan oleh fansnya ataupun... fans Shun.

Yah, Shun.. dimana dia ya? Apa sudah reinkarnasi? Pikirnya.

Saking asiknya berpikir Ia jadi tak fokus akan jalannya dan malah menabrak seseorang.

"Iittai..." ucap korban tabrak Hajime yang kini terduduk di jalan.

"Ma-maaf aku tidak se-ngaja." Ucapnya memelan. Oh ia tak percaya. Benarkah ini?

Pemuda didepannya ini.. berambut putih keperakan serta.. manik sewarna limenya.. sunguuh mirip akan Shunnya.

"Shun.." gumamnya. Orang yang tadi ditabrak Hajime menatap Hajime yang baru saja berucap.

"Hiisashiburi.. Mutsuki Hajime-kun." Ucapnya tersenyum.

Hajime tentunya langsung memeluk tubuh pemuda yang ada didepannya ini. Oh ini sungguh langka. Biasanya orang yang bereinkarnasi akan lupa akan kejadian lalu sebelum bertemu dengan orang-orang yang pernah ada dalam masa lalunya.

Tapi.. Shunnya berbeda.

Shunnya adalah seorang Maou-sama yang terhormat. Pasangannya. Benang merahnya, untuk sekarang, nanti dan selamanya.

 ** _Gimana epilognya?_**

 ** _Agak jelek yah? rada gak jelas? huuft.. maaf kalau gitu.. soalnya dari pada nyepoiler ending aslinya XD mending dilanjut ke epilog ya kan? *plak_**

 ** _-Omake-_**

"Ne, Shun.. nama lengkapmu sekarang.. apa?"

"Hehe.. rahasia."

"Oh ayolah.."

"Tapi kau jangan terkejut oke?"

"Baiklah.."

"Nama lengkapku sekarang adalah.. Shimotsuki Shun."

"B-bukankah itu tetap sama seperti dulu?"

"Memang, Karena aku.. kembali lagi kedunia ini bukan karena reinkarnasi.. tapi karena papa menarikku kembali dari alam sana saat aku akan memasuki portal Reinkarnasi."

"Papamu? Bagaimana bisa? B-bukahkah kau sudah di.. makamkan?" Shun menggeleng.

"Papa tidak pernah memakamkanku. Dia menaruhku di kamarku."

"A-apa?! Jadi benar tubuh yang dimakamkan itu palsu?!"

"Aku tidak tahu, Hajime. Kau pikir aku tahu apa?"

"Uh.. baiklah yang terpenting.. kau tidak akan pergi lagi bukan dari diriku, Shun?"

Shun mengangguk, membuat Hajime gemas sendiri dan langsung mencubit pipinya sayang. Shun langsung melawan dan menjauhi Hajime dengan langkahnya yang menghentak karena kesal, Hajime mencubiti pipinya dengan ganasnya.

"Sekarang ini adil. Tidak ada lagi kata 'ini tidak adil' diantara kita." Gumam Hajime menatap Shun yang kini melangkah didepannya sembari mengelus pipi putih tembemnya.


End file.
